Harry Potter et l'Ombre de la Mort
by Ginny78
Summary: Cette fanfic est un substitut du T7. Harry se prépare finalement à revenir à Poudlard, pour terminer ses études et achever sa quête des Horcruxes. Aventure, mystère, romance... bonne lecture à tous!
1. Chap1:Retour à Privet Drive

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.

* * *

**Préface:**

Ceci est ma première potterfiction, alors s'il vous plait, je vous demande à tous d'être indulgents!!

J'ai décider d'écrire cette Potterfiction car je n'ai pas été très convaincu par le Tome 7, et je trouve que certaines choses sont resté sans réponses.  
Je suis déolé si certains passages vous font penser au tome 7, mais je ne l'aurai pas fait exprès!!

Pour l'instant, j'ai dix chapitres d'écrits, mais je ne peux pas vous dire à quelle fréquence je pourrais les mettre en ligne, ça dépendra surtout de mon ordi.

vous pouvez me donner votre avis par mail à:

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira!!

* * *

Il était minuit, et Harry Potter n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le jeune homme de bientôt 17 ans n'arrêtait pas de penser aux évènements qui avaient secoué le monde des sorciers, qui l'avaient secoué, quelques semaines auparavant. Harry n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, Albus Dumbledore était mort, tué de la main de Severus Rogue. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de cette nuit-là. Avec Dumbledore, ils étaient parti à la recherche d'un des 7 Horcruxes, les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort. Ils avaient bientôt atteint une grotte dans laquelle Voldemort avait installé son Horcruxe. Mais Dumbledore, pour atteindre le médaillon, avait été obligé de boire une potion qui l'avait terriblement affaibli. Armé du médaillon, Harry avait finalement réussi à rejoindre Poudlard, ou une bataille faisait rage. en effet, les Mangemorts avaient envahi le vieux château et la Marque des Ténèbres était apparu sur la tour d'astronomie. Harry s'y était précipité, ainsi que Dumbledore, très affaibli. Là, ils avaient découvert que c'était un piège destiné à attirer Dumbledore. Drago Malefoy avait été en effet chargé par Voldemort de tuer le vieux sorcier. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre, et Rogue s'en était chargé, avant de prendre la fuite avec Drago, et depuis, ils étaient activement recherchés.

Harry se leva finalement et se rendit à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Depuis son retour à Privet Drive, il n'avait pas beaucoup quitté sa chambre. Il s'était quand même rendu compte que l'ambiance était légèrement tendu entre les Dursley. Harry ignorait les raisons de cette tension, et cela l'intriguait. Il décida de se renseigner un petit peu le lendemain, il voulait s'occuper l'esprit.

Il retourna se coucher, et finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves désagréables.

Le lendemain, il descendit dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. La tante Pétunia était assise, ainsi que Dudley. Lorsque Harry arriva, ils l'ignorèrent tous les deux.

«Bonjour!! fit Harry.»

Personne ne répondit.

Il retenta sa chance:

«Il fait beau aujourd'hui!!»

Cette fois, Pétunia répondit:

« Dans ce cas, fit-elle, Vernon doit ENCORE être chez sa « cliente"!»

Harry comprit: c'était entre Vernon et Pétunia.

«Au fait, fit Pétunia, comment se porte cet... individu qui est venu chez nous l'année dernière?? Celui qui était censé être le défenseur contre ce...Voldemort?? Parce qu'il ne bouge pas beaucoup!! Comme tous ceux de son espèce, je suppose.»

A ce moment, Harry réalisa qu'il devait parlé à Pétunia de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que les Dursley ne pouvaient pas rester ici. Tôt ou tard, Voldemort viendrait ici, car la protection qui entourait la maison grâce au sort de Lily allait s'arrêter d'elle-même dés que Harry aurait 17 ans. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire aux 2 Dursley. Finalement, il dit:

«- En fait, commença-t-il, Dumbledore est mort

-QUOI?? s'exclama la tante Pétunia»

Harry la regarda avec étonnement. La tante Pétunia avait l'air vraiment effrayée. Harry savait qu'elle connaissait le rôle da Dumbledore dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Lily avait sûrement du lui parler de cela. Harry en était d'ailleurs content, car cela allait l'aider à convaincre Pétunia de partir.

Il commença donc à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore, en omettant de lui parler des Horcruxes. Mais lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Rogue, la tante Pétunia sursauta.

«-Tu as déjà entendu parler de lui?? demanda Harry, étonné.

-Bien sur!! dit Pétunia d'une voix perçante. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui quand elle était en 3ème année, continua-t-elle

-QUOI?? fit Harry?? Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Exactement, continua la tante Pétunia. Elle n'arrêtait pas de nous casser les oreilles avec lui "Il n'a pas d'amis, chez les Serpentard, le pauvre!! Il dit qu'il est contre ces idées de sang-pur!!" fit Pétunia en imitant quelqu'un. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle s'est mis à sortir avec lui!! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'écrire pendant l'été.»

Harry réintégra sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Mais soudain, il se souvint d'un jour, ou pendant qu'il prenait des leçons d'occlumencie avec Rogue, il était entré dans un des souvenirs. Sur le moment, il n'avait prêté attention qu'à l'attitude des Maraudeurs, mais il se souvenait de la réaction de Lily, comment elle avait défendu Rogue.

Il comprit alors que Pétunia n'avait pas menti.

* * *

Voilà!! c'est la fin de ce 1er chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu!!

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques ou des comentaires à faire, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews!! Je vous répondrai dès quepossible!


	2. Chap2: Le départ des Dursley

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, la Tante Pétunia et Dudley se mirent à préparer leurs affaires, dans l'intention de trouver refuge quelque part. Ils ne partaient pas avec l'oncle Vernon. Après une longue discussion (qui avait fini en grosse dispute), celui-ci avait finalement déclaré qu'il avait demandé le divorce. Harry n'avait été au courant de tout cela qu'à cause du bruit qu'ils faisaient. En effet, depuis la déclaration de la tante Pétunia, il passait sa journée dans sa chambre. Il avait toujours détesté Rogue, mais jamais autant que maintenant: en effet, Harry se souvenait très distinctement l'avoir entendu dire qu'il détestait les enfants nés de Moldus. De plus, il avait déjà traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais le pire, et c'était ce qui mettait Harry dans une telle rage, c'était que c'était Rogue qui avait trahi ses parents. Rogue qui avait dévoilé à Voldemort la prophétie concernant sa naissance.

Pour se changer les idées, il décida de ranger ses affaires. En effet, cet été serait le dernier qu'il passerait à Privet Drive. Il ne pourrait donc pas laisser ses affaires ici cette fois-ci.

Il vida sa valise au milieu de sa chambre, détacha ses posters, photos et autres souvenirs des murs et vida complètement ses armoires de ses livres et ses affaires. Il entreprit ensuite de faire un grand tri parmi ses affaires: il mit de côtés tous ses vêtements trop petits, ses vieilles plumes, ses cartouches vides...

Ce grand nettoyage lui prit plus de 7 heures. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il rangea toutes ses affaires dans sa grosse valise et la boucla. Ainsi, il serait près pour le départ.

Ensuite, il s'approcha d'Hedwige. La pauvre chouette en avait assez d'être enfermé à longueur de journée. Harry décida alors de l'envoyer un petit message à ses 2 meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils étaient tous les trois inséparables depuis leur première année, lorsque Harry et Ron avaient sauvé Hermione d'un troll dans les toilettes des filles. Harry avait affronté toutes ses épreuves et y avait survécu grâce à eux.

Mais Harry aurait tant voulu avoir eu à écrire à Sirius Black, son parrain. Celui-ci avait été enfermé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, car il était accusé, à tord, d'avoir livré James et Lily à Voldemort. C'était en fait Peter Petigrew, lui aussi un des meilleurs amis de James et Lily, qui les avait trahis. Sirius s'était échappé d'Azkaban pour le tuer et rencontrer Harry, mais malheureusement, Petigrew avait brisé ses chaînes et était parti rejoindre Voldemort. Sirius avait alors été obligé de s'enfuir sur un hippogriffe. Mais deux ans plus tard, Harry, avec l'aide de Ron, Hermione, Neville Londubat, un de ses camarades de chambres, Ginny Weasley, la jeune sœur de Ron et aussi son ex-petite amie et Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle délurée, ils s'étaient rendu au ministère pour secourir Sirius qu'ils croyaient là-bas. Mais ce n'était qu'un piège et Sirius avait été tué par Bellatrix Lestrange à ce moment-là.

Harry eut un soupir de tristesse en repensant à son parrain mort, puis il se mit à écrire à Ron et Hermione:

_Cher Ron (ou Hermione),_

_J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances (mais je ne m'en inquiète pas trop_). _Ici, tout va bien_. (Harry buta sur le « bien ») _J'ai réussi à convaincre ma tante et mon_ _cousin de quitter la maison, mais j'ai appris des tas de choses. J'ai hâte qu'on se retrouve, que je puisse tout vous raconter. Ma valise est prête, je n'attends plus que vous !!_

_A très bientôt j'espère !!_

_Harry_

Une fois qu'il eut finit d'écrire et de recopier sa lettre, Harry se tourna vers Hedwige:

« s'il-te-plait Hedwige, va apporter ces lettres à Ron et Hermione.»

Puis il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et regarda sa chouette partir.

Une fois qu'elle ne fut qu'un point à l'horizon, Harry s'allongea sur son lit et ne bougea plus de la journée.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par Hedwige qui lui mordillait les cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'étira et se tourna vers Hedwige:

«Alors, fit il, tu as du courrier pour moi??»

Pour toute réponse, la chouette lui lâcha dessus deux grosses lettres. Il déplia la première, elle venait de Ron:

_Cher Harry_, écrivait-il,

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Ici, on attend ton arrivée avec impatience. Hermione n'est pas encore là, elle va arriver dans une semaine._

_On est en train de préparer le mariage de Fleur et Bill. J'ai pas une minute de libre !! Je peux te dire que je serais super content quand tout sera fini, et j'ai découvert une chose : je me marierai jamais. Je rigole._

_Est-ce que tu pourrais venir vers le 22 à la maison ?? Papa passera te chercher vers 5 heures et te ramènera à la maison._

_Réponds-moi vite pour qu'on passe te chercher !!_

_A bientôt !! _

_Ron_

Harry relut la lettre, elle lui faisait chaud au cœur. Finalement, il décida de descendre dans le salon pour annoncer à Pétunia et Dudley la date d'arrivée des Weasley.

Mais lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans le salon, un spectacle étrange l'attendait: un amoncellement de bagages s'étendait dans toute la pièce. Dudley, Pétunia et Vernon étaient tous les 3 en train de se préparer à partir. Mais Harry voyait bien qu'il y avait une grosse différence entre les bagages de Vernon et ceux des deux autres: Vernon y avait surtout mis des affaires à lui, alors que Pétunia et Dudey avaient aussi emporté des meubles et de la nourriture. Harry se rendit compte que Pétunia et Dudley avaient l'intention d'aller très loin.

Mais il savait également que la distance ne gênerait pas Voldemort. il décida d'écrire à l'Ordre pour lui demander de cacher Dudley et Pétunia quelque part.

Il remonta dans sa chambre et commença à écrire une lettre à Lupin.

Une heure plus tard, il avait fini. Il s'approcha d'Hedwige et lui dit d'apporter la lettre à Lupin.

Ensuite, il redescendit dans le salon pour annoncer à Dudley et Pétunia la venue des Weasley, ainsi que les protections qui allaient être prises à leur égard.

«-Tante Pétunia, commença-t-il, les Weasley vont passer à la maison dans 3 jours pour m'emmener au Terrier. Je te dis ça pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas!!

Et j'ai contacté l'Ordre, ils vont vous fournir une cachette sure, à toi et à Dudley.

-QUOI?? dit la Tante Pétunia. Tu dis que ces... fous vont ENCORE venir à la maison?? Ils n'ont toujours pas remboursé les dégâts qu'ils avaient causé.

-Mais ils ont tout réparé, répliqua Harry. Et d'ailleurs, qu'ils détruisent le salon ou pas, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, vous allez bientôt partir.

-D'ailleurs, fit la Tante Pétunia, comment peux-tu imaginer un seul instant que je te laisserai nous emmener avec ces... ces cinglés!!

-Ok, fais comme tu veux, dit Harry. Voldemort vous retrouvera forcément, toi et Dudley, si vous n'acceptez pas notre aide. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il ne vous tue pas.

Cet argument eut, comme Harry l'espérait, un effet considérable sur les deux Dursley, surtout Dudley. Celui-ci regarda Harry avec un air presque suppliant, comme pour lui demander d'arrêter cette blague. Mais il finit par se tourner vers la tante Pétunia, et il lui dit:

«Je... je préfère qu'on parte avec eux, finalement» dit-il d'une petite voix.

Mais celle-ci semblait pen,ser la même chose que lui. Rassuré en sachant qu'à présent, ils n'opposeraient pas de résistance pour partir, Harry remonta dans sa chambre et griffonna une réponse pour Ron:

_Ron, _

_C'est bon,__ils vont me laisser partir. J'ai réussi à convaincre ma tante et mon cousin à partir se cacher avec l'Ordre. Pour mon oncle, pas de problème non plus, il va partir vivre chez sa « cliente »._

_Je t'attends avec impatience, dépêche-toi !!_

_Harry _

Il posa la lettre sur son bureau en attendant qu'Hedwige revienne.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il dormait, il entendit un claquement de bec contre la vitre de sa fenêtre. Il se leva et vit Hedwige, le bec collé à la vitre. Il se dépêcha de lui ouvrir. Elle lui donna la lettre de Lupin, qu'il se hâta de lire:

_Harry,_ disait-il_,_

_Je pense que tu as raison. J'en ai parlé avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre, et nous passerons chercher ta tante et ton cousin demain. On s'est aussi arrangé avec Arthur pour qu'il passe te chercher en même temps, comme ça tu ne resteras pas tout seul, et Voldemort ne pourra pas t'atteindre._

_Dis à ta tante et ton cousin que je viendrai accompagné d'Hestia Jones et d' Hector Bones. Ils les emmèneront en sécurité._

_A demain !!_

_Remus_

Harry redescendit donc dans le salon où, par chance, Pétunia était encore. Il lui dit:

«Les membres de l'Ordre vont passer te chercher demain avec Dudley. Il faut que vous soyez prêts à 11 heures. Arthur Weasley passera me chercher en même temps.»

La tante Pétunia aquiesça pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris.

Après avoir fait passer le message, Harry retourna se coucher.

Ça va me faire bizarre, pensa-t-il, de ne plus revenir ici

En effet, bien qu'il eut été souvent (tout le temps) traité avec indifférence ici, c'était quand même sa maison. C'était ici qu'il avait grandit. Il se demanda si la maison allait lui manquer. mais après réflexion, il réalisa que depuis longtemps, c'était Poudlard sa maison.

Il s'endormit donc sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain matin, à 10 heures, les deux Dursley et Harry étaient dans le salon à attendre la venue des trois membres de l'Ordre et d' Arthur Weasley.

soudain, on sonna à la porte. Après une infime hésitation, la tante Pétunia se leva et alla ouvrir. Harry et Dudley la suivirent. Sur le seuil se tenait quatre personnes étrangement vêtues de longues robes et de capes. Harry sentit son cœur faire un bon en les voyant. Lupin eut un grand sourire en l'apercevant et il prit la parole:

«Madame Dursley, dit-il, je suis Remus Lupin. Et voici Hestia Jones, continua-t-il en désignant une grande femme à l'air sympathique, et Hector Bones, en s'effaçant pour laisser passer un homme de haute taille à l'air rassurant.

Et je suppose que vous vous souvenez de Mr Weasley, je pense??» dit-il en ayant l'air de se retenir de rire, car il savait pertinemment que Pétunia n'était pas prête de l'oublier.

Arthur se tourna vers Harry et lui dit:

« Harry, je vois que tes affaires sont prêtes. Je pense qu'on peut y aller.»

Harry se tourna vers les deux Dursley et tous les trois se dirent au revoir.

Puis Harry et Arthur partirent de leur côté, et Harry vit du coin de l'œil les autres faire la même chose, et surtout, les deux Dursley quitter à jamais leur maison.


	3. Chap3: Au Terrier

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.

Coucou!!

Désolée pour cette longue attente, mais c'est bon, le chapitre 3 est enfin en ligne!! Encore désolée pour l'attente!!

* * *

_**Chapitre 3:**_

_**Au Terrier**_

Après avoir marché pendant environ 3 minutes, Harry et Mr Weasley transplanèrent avec les affaires de Harry au Terrier

Après avoir marché pendant environ 3 minutes, Harry et Mr Weasley transplanèrent avec les affaires de Harry au Terrier.

A peine furent-ils arrivés que Harry faillit mourir étouffé pas Hermione qui s'était jeté sur lui.

«-Oh Harry!! dit elle. Si tu savais comme on est content de te revoir!! Tu nous a beaucoup manqué!!

Normalement, je devais arriver après-demain, mais Mr Weasley s'est arrangé avec mes parents pour que je vienne ici demain.

Ça fait du bien de te retrouver!!

-Moi aussi je suis content d'être là, lui dit Harry.

-Ça va Harry?? dit Ron avec un grand sourire??

Tout le monde t'attend avec impatience!! Surtout maman, elle a encore besoin de main-d'œuvre pour le mariage, dit-il sur un ton de confidence. Fais attention!!

-Arry!! fit une voix!! Comme je suis contente de te voir!!

-Moi aussi, Fleur, dit Harry. Le mariage va être super, j'en suis sur!!

-Merci Arry!! dit Fleur en se précipitant sur lui!! Tu es adooorable!!

-Heu... fit Harry, ne sachant pas trop comment le prendre.»

Mais heureusement, il fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Mrs Weasley qui demandait à Fleur de quelle couleur ils devraient commander les coussins des chaises.

Une fois que les deux femmes furent parties, Ron dit à Harry:

«Il faudra que tu parles à Ginny, Harry»

Harry le savait bien, il avait évité d'y pensé à Privet Drive, mais maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de revoir la sœur de Ron et l'embrasser.

Mais ce qui le retenait, c'est qu'il savait que tant qu'il sortirait à sortir avec Ginny, celle-ci serait en danger.

Harry ne savait donc plus quoi faire, écouter son cœur ou sa raison, quand Ginny arriva.

Il réalisa à quel point elle lui manquait, à quel point il l'aimait, et sa décision s'imposa d'elle-même.

Ginny le regarda craintivement pendant quelques instants, comprenant le combat qui se jouait dans la tête de Harry, et attendant et redoutant en même temps sa réponse. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard qu'il jeta sur lui, elle n'eut pas besoin de mots. Elle avait compris. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Harry et ils restèrent là, à s'embrasser pendant 5 minutes. Ils auraient certainement continué si Ron n'avait pas dit :

«- Arrêtez de vous peloter tous les deux !! Y a des personnes sensibles ici !!

-Ron, si tu as peur, dit Ginny, tu n'as qu'à aller aider maman !!

-Je crois que je vais rester, finalement. Quoique… je rigole !! » dit Ron en voyant la baguette de Ginny qui commençait à se lever vers son visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre dans la chambre de Ron, à discuter.

«- On a une décision à prendre, dit Ron : on retourne à Poudlard finalement ??

-J'y ai bien réfléchit, dit Hermione, et je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y retourner. On ne sait pratiquement rien des… tu-sais-quoi, finit-elle par dire.

-De quoi vous parlez ?? fit Ginny ?

-De quelque chose, dit Harry. Ecoute, poursuivit-il, c'est trop dangereux que tu sois au courant. Et je pense qu'Hermione a raison, continua-t-il. On ne sait pas par où commencer. On ferait mieux d'aller à Poudlard, c'est le meilleur moyen de pouvoir commencer notre quête.

-Donc, dit Ginny, un grand sourire s'affichant sur son visage, vous retournez à Poudlard !! Oh, c'est trop bien !! »

Elle avait l'air si heureuse que Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis redescendirent dans le salon où Bill et Mrs Weasley étaient occupés à débattre sur les vins qu'ils allaient mettre avec les plats principaux.

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du salon, mais Mrs Weasley les aperçut et les obligea à l'aider à préparer le mariage jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi.

Pendant le dîner, Harry demanda :

« -Quand est-ce que le mariage aura lieu ??

-Le 4 août, répondit Mr Weasley. On aurait voulu le faire avant, mais sinon on aura pas le temps de tout organiser. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse pour ton anniversaire ??

-Oh, rien de spécial, dit Harry.

-Mais c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 17 ans !! dit Molly. Ron, tu as une idée ??, »

L'intéressé répondit :

« - On pourrait faire une fête dans le jardin !! On invitera Lupin, Tonks, les autres membres de l'Ordre, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavande, Colin et d'autres membres de l'AD !! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?? »

A l'évocation du nom de Lavande, Hermione s'était renfrognée. Ginny avait suivi son manège, mais elle dit :

« -Oui, c'est une bonne idée !!

-D'acord, fit Mrs Weasley. Je me charge de tout, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le lendemain matin, les quatre amis décidèrent, Hermione avec quelques réticences, d'aller faire un match de Quidditch dans le verger des Weasley.

Harry sortit son Eclair de Feu, sa fierté et un des meilleurs balais existants, que Sirius lui avait offert.

Ils jouèrent pendant toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger. Hermione avait finalement décliné l'offre et était resté à lire et à les regarder pendant ce temps.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs jours.

Le 30 juillet, cependant, pendant le petit-déjeuner, Mr Weasley leur dit :

« -Faites attention les enfants. Il y a un traître dans l'Ordre. Ce matin, le corps de Dedalus Diggle a été retrouvé chez lui. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait devant chez lui. »

Tout le monde fut choqué par cette annonce. Mais ils furent interrompus par Eroll qui apportait le journal.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la couverture de la _Gazette_ qu'Hermione se jetait dessus avec un grognement incrédule.

Puis Ron parvint à lui arracher des mains et Harry, Ginny et lui se jetèrent dessus.

_Un traître chez les Mangemorts ??_

_La nuit dernière, Antonin Dolohov, un Mangemort reconnu extrêmement dangereux en janvier dernier par le conseil du Magenmagot, a été arrêté. Les Aurors ont réussi à trouver où il se trouvait grâce à une source dont personne ne connaît l'identité, ce qui laisse à penser qu'il y a un traître parmi les Mangemorts. _

_Les recherchent continuent pour découvrir de qui il s'agit._

_Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, au vu des événement qui ont secoué notre communauté ces derniers mois. Espérons que notre allié ne cherche au contraire pas à nous piéger !!_

Un grand silence suivit la lecture de _La Gazette._

Puis Ron dit :

« -Il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit pas notre ennemi, hein ?? Il peut être utile aux Aurors, non ??

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Si c'est un piège, comme les Aurors ont l'air de le penser, il faut faire attention. Mais si il est de notre côté, c'est super !!

-Bon, allez !! fit Mrs Weasley. Il est plus de minuit. Il faut que vous soyez en forme pour demain !!

Pendant la nuit, Harry fit un rêve étrange.

_Il était dans la peau d'un homme, et il se trouvait dans une petite ville à l'air paisible. Puis, tout d'un coup, il y eut une explosion, des cris... et plus rien. L'homme se précipita vers la source du bruit, et découvrit une maison en ruine, avec des cris d'enfants qui en sortaient... L'homme entra en courant dans la maison, arriva dans le salon... et se retrouva en face des cadavres de deux personnes, le premier, un homme avec des cheveux noirs et des lunettes, et, derrière lui, une jeune femme, avec des longs cheveux auburn..._

_«Noon!!» cria l'homme_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, perturbé par le cauchemar qu'il avait fait. Il se demanda se qui était l'homme qui avait découvert le cadavre de ses parents...

Le front brûlant de fièvre, il descendit à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau.

Lorsqu'il l'eut finit, il retourna dans la chambre de Ron, et finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé brutalement d'un sommeil paisible par un Ron excité qui lui beugla à l'oreille:

«Debout!! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY!! Dépêche toi de te lev...»

Il fut interrompu par l'oreiller que Harry lui avait envoyé en pleine figure pour le faire taire.

Alors une bataille d'oreiller commença entre eux, puis se poursuivit avec l'arrivée des jumeaux dans la chambre avec des munitions.

La bataille s'acheva finalement et les 4 garçons, euphoriques, descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Ils étaient à peine assis que Molly se précipita sur Harry pour lui préparer un délicieux petit-déjeuner.

Ils ressortirent de table seulement au bout d(une demie heure, le ventre plein. Puis Harry et Ron montèrent s'habiller, et Harry chercha Ginny dans sa chambre. Mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Harry se prépara, puis redescendit donc pour la chercher. Mais à peine fut-il descendu qu'un choeur de personnes s'écria:

«Joyeux anniversaire Harry!!»

Le jeune homme fut stupéfait par tous les gens qui se trouvaient là: Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Hestia Jones, Hagrid, Lavande Brown, Parvati et Padma Patil, Luna Lvegood, Neville Londubat, Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Angelina Jonhsonn, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Olivier Dubois et tous les Weasley.

Mrs Weasley arriva, un immense gâteau dans les bras.

Harry s'empressa de souffler les 17 bougies magiques sur le gâteau, puis ils le partagèrent. Il était délicieux.

Vint ensuite le moment des cadeaux.

Harry n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué la table croulante de cadeaux dans le jardin. Il l'observa, bouche bée.

Puis il commença à les déballer. Il tomba en premier sur celui de Ron, c'était une tenue de Quidditch de l'équipe qu'il supportait, les Canons de Chudley.

Ensuite, ce fut celui d'Hermione, un livre sur les sortilèges de magie noire, et comment s'en protéger. Harry se dit qu'il lui serait très utile. Les jumeaux lui avaient offert un paquet géant d'objets provenant de leur boutique, Lupin et Tonks un livre magnifiquement illustré sur les créatures magiques, et en quoi elles étaient dangereuses.

Les cadeaux se succédèrent ainsi, puis ce fut le tour de celui de Hagrid. Le demi-géant s'approcha de Harry, et lui donna une grande cage protégée par un voile noir. Harry souleva le voile... et se retrouva nez à nez avec un bébé hippogriffe. Il était noir, et le bas de ses pattes était d'un blanc immaculé. Harry le trouva magnifique.

« Buck a fait des petits, expliqua-t-il d'un ton joyeux. A toi de lui donné un nom.»

Harry réfléchit, puis décida:

«je vais l'appeler Idaho»

Puis les invités décidèrent d'improviser une partie de Quidditch, de nombreuses personnes ayant amené leur balais. Harry fit sortir Idaho de sa cage et l'installa près d'un arbre pendant la partie.

Ils continuèrent ainsi toute l'après-midi, puis les invités partirent.

Mrs Weasley finit par convaincre Tonks et Lupin de rester dîner ici, pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde.

Ils installèrent la table dans le jardin, puis passèrent à table. Fleur dit à Harry:

«Gabrielle va arriver demain. Si tu savais comment elle est contente de te voir!!»

Harry se souvenait vaguement de la jeune fille, qu'il avait sauvé lors de la 2ème étape du Tournoi des 3 Sorciers, quand il était en quatrième année.

Puis la conversation dévia sur le mariage, et dura un bon moment.

Puis Mrs Weasley dit à Tonks et Lupin:

«Et vous, ce sera pour quand??»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux amoureux, qui se mirent à rougir violemment

Puis Tonks dit:

«- Ce n'est pas au programme pour le moment. Et puis, ce ne serait pas facile à Poudlard d'avoir le professeur de Métamorphose et celui de duel avec le même nom!!

-Quoi?? s'exclama Harry?? Vous allez enseigner à Poudlard??, c'est super!!

-Mais, dit Hermione, c'est qui le cours de duel??

-Une nouvelle matière que l'on a rajouté au programme et qui est obligatoire

-QUOI?? dit Ron. Des heures de cours en plus??

-Et oui, Ron, répondit Tonks.

-Mais, intervint Ginny, vous savez qui sera le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal??

-Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, dit Lupin, mais c'est Victor Krum.

-QUOI?? s'exclamèrent cette fois en même temps Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

-Exactement.»

Harry remarqua l'air renfrogné de Ron, mais ne dit rien.

La conversation se poursuivit normalement, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley dise:

«Allez, tout le monde au lit, il est tard. On a du travail demain, on a encore plein de choses à organise pour le mariage.»

Harry souhaita bonne nuit à Ron, puis s'endormit.

_Il était à Poudlard, et il parlait avec quelqu'un qu'on pouvait identifier immédiatement comme étant Dumbledore, mais avec plusieurs années de moins que quand Harry l'avait vu pour la première fois._

_«pourquoi vous ne les avez pas protégé?? demandait-il en sanglotant. Pourquoi? POURQUOI??»_

_Puis Dumbledore s'approcha de lui pour lui parler, mais il se leva et sortit en courant du bureau en claquant la porte..._ et Harry se réveilla, en sueur.

Cette fois, il ne parvint pas à se rendormir.

C'était la deuxième nuit de suite qu'il faisait des cauchemars dans le même style. C'était comme quand il ressentait les émotions de Voldemort, mais en même temps c'était différent.

Harry décida qu'il allait y réfléchir le lendemain matin, et parvint finalement à se rendormir.

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Harry repensa aux deux rêves qu'il avait fait.

Dés qu'il eut pris son petit-déjeuner, il convoqua Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans la chambre de Ron.

Il leur raconta ses deux rêves. Les trois étaient stupéfaits, mais Hermione avait une expression étrange sur le visage.

«-Tu... tu n'as pas une idée de la personne qui a fait ce rêve?? demanda-t-elle??

-Non, pourquoi ?? dit Harry, perturbé par la nervosité d'Hermione.

-C'est juste que… répondit-elle, hésitante.

-Quoi ?? intervint Ginny, irrité l'hésitation d'Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle que Harry refasse des rêves comme ça.

-Mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'en cinquième année !! s'exclama Harry. C'est autre chose, je ne sais pas quoi.

-Mais il faut faire attention, dit Hermione.

-Stop !! on arrête !! dit Ron pour arrêter la discussion. On a qu'à parler d'autre chose, c'est plus simple !!

-Ok, dit Hermione. Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tes vacances ??

-J'ai découvert plein de choses sur ma mère, dévoila Harry d'un air sombre. »

Puis il raconta aux trois autres ce qu'il avait appris sur Lily et Rogue.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Ron commenta d'un air sombre :

«Ben mon pauvre, t'as vraiment pas de chance. »

Hermione avait un air sombre, mais elle ne dit à personne ce qu'elle pensait.

Ils continuèrent de parler un moment, puis descendirent manger. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Mrs Weasley leur dit :

«Vous voila enfin!! Vous allez pouvoir aider pour le mariage. Les Delacour arrivent après-demain. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à préparer!!»

Ils furent ainsi occupés pendant le reste de la journée à aider les autres à préparer le mariage.

Mrs Weasley avait même engagé Fred et Georges. Ces derniers avaient glissé à Harry qu'ils cherchaient le moyen de faire une grosse farce durant le mariage. Harry leur avait demandé des détails, mais ils avaient refusé d'en dire plus.

Le soir, en se couchant, Harry espéra que cette nuit, il ne ferait pas de rêve.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, mais quand ce fut fait, c'était un sommeil de plomb, et aucun cauchemar ne le dérangea de toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé sans ménagements à 9 h du matin par Mrs Weasley, car ils n'avaient pas fini de tout installé.

La matinée se déroula sans encombres majeurs, et lorsqu'ils allèrent mangé, ils avaient presque fini de tout préparer pour le mariage.

Harry se servit généreusement de la purée de pommes de terre, puis il fit passer le plat, puis les conversations commencèrent.

Mr Weasley se tourna vers lui et dit :

«-Tu as regardé la _Gazette _ce matin ?? Il y a encore eu un Mangemort capturé.

-QUOI ?? s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione en même temps.

-Tenez, je vous donne l'article, répondit Mr Weasley en sortant de sa poche un journal froissé. »

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione se penchèrent en même temps dessus :

_**Un autre Mangemort capturé : l'hypothèse d'un traître chez les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui possible ??**_

_Ce matin, à 5h22, Augustus Rookwood, 43 ans, ancien employé au Département des Mystères, a été arrêté par les Aurors du Ministère. Rookwood semblait penser qu'il avait été piégé, mais n'a rien voulu révéler sur son Maître. _

_Il devrait normalement être jugé le mardi 15 août, en même temps qu'Antonin Dolohov, arrêté le 30 juillet dernier. Le Magenmagot entier va être mobilisé, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'Aurors, pour décourager toute tentative de fuite._

_Mais le Ministre s'interroge, tout comme plein de monde : puisque la théorie du traître semble être celle la plus proche de la vérité, qui et ce fameux traître ? Et jusqu'à où est-il prêt à aller pour trahir son Maître et aider le Ministère ??_

Harry reposa le journal, et se mit à réfléchir.

Comme les membres du Ministère, il savait que ce n'était pas par hasard que les deux Mangemorts avaient été capturé. Mais il avait également compris que si il y avait un traître, Voldemort l'avait forcément découvert à l'heure qu'il est.

Il finit de manger, puis Ginny lui proposa d'aller se promener dans le village. Il accepta avec joie, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'avoir un moment à eux deux depuis qu'il était arrivé…

Ils se rendirent donc tous les deux à pied au village. Ils se baladèrent pendant une heure, puis Ginny proposa à Harry d'aller prendre un verre. Celui-ci accepta.

Ginny l'emmena dans un petit bar non loin de la grande rue. Harry regarda la liste des boissons et se décida pour un Coca, et Ginny, qui ne connaissait pas cette boisson Moldue, fit comme lui.

En attendant de se faire servir leur commande ,Harry et Ginny discutèrent, puis Harry approcha sa tête de celle de Ginny, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes… Puis Ginny reprit le baiser d'un air passionné, et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur arrive avec leurs commandes.

Ils payèrent et burent leurs consommations, puis rentrèrent au Terrier.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portail du jardin, un ombre surgit devant eux.

«Bonjour, fit la voix de cette ombre. Vous me reconnaissez, n'est-ce pas ?? »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de crier, et Harry usa de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas faire de même : devant eux, avec une longue cape et une cagoule noire, son poignet juste assez relevé pour que l'on puisse voir la Marque des Ténèbres qui y était tatouée, se tenait Percy Weasley, le grand frère de Ron et Ginny.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce long chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut !!

Le 4ème chapitre sera un peu… spécial, vous allez voir, histoire de garder le suspense sur Percy…


	4. Chap4: Dans l'Ombre de la Mort

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.

* * *

Il ne savait pas où il était, et bientôt il ne se rappellerait plus qui il était…

La brume qui l'entourait y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Il était mort, et pourtant il ne l'était pas… Mais où était-il ?? Et surtout, comment en sortir ??

Soudain, il aperçut quelque chose. Non, ce n'était pas possible, cela faisait des mois, peut-être même des années qu'il était ici, et à part ce vide inextricable, il n'avait rien vu. Puis il se résigna. Il rêvait, c'était sûrement ça. A quoi bon s'acharner ?? Il était impossible de sortir de cet endroit, de ce voile de brume… Mais tout d'un coup, la chose réapparut. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, elle était réelle !! C'était une petite clairière, à l'air toute simple. Il l'apercevait depuis une étrange mare, d'un bleu de brume…

Et soudain, il comprit : le seul moyen de retourner d'où il venait était qu'on le sorte de là, par cette clairière. Mais où se trouvait-elle ?? Où atterrirait-il une fois sorti ?? Il était prêt à accepter la mort, du moment qu'il sortait d'ici.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir. Pas sans aide. Il en avait besoin. Absolument. Comme son monde lui manquait…

Il commença à ressentir l'embrument de son cerveau, et sut qu'il allait être incapable de réfléchir, incapable de penser pendant un moment… Cela lui arrivait si souvent maintenant…


	5. Chap5: Avant le mariage

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.

* * *

**_Chapitre 5:_**

**_ Avant le mariage_**

Harry observa Percy en silence

Harry observa Percy en silence. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait l'air fatigué, et son visage avait perdu sa gaieté. Il se demanda comment le frère de Ron avait fait pour être attiré par les Forces du Mal, lui et sa famille les avaient toujours détesté !! Mais Percy avait toujours été ambitieux, Harry le savait, et il se demanda ce que Voldemort avait bien pu lui proposer pour le convaincre de le rejoindre.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Percy dit :

«-Le… Seigneur des Ténèbres sait convaincre les gens, dit-il. Avec lui, je pourrai obtenir la gloire que j'ai toujours mérité, et que je n'ai jamais eu avec vous. Il a des idéaux qui peuvent sembler… choquants, mais je vous assure qu'il a raison. Ces Moldus empêchent le monde des sorciers d'évoluer, ils l'empêchent d'atteindre toute sa gloire et sa grandeur. Sans eux, la vie sera bien meilleure.

-Percy, arrête !! s'écria Ginny. Tu ne le pense pas, tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis!!  
-Mais… fit Harry. Pourquoi tu es devenu Mangemort ?? Tu sais ce qu'ils pensent de toi et de ta famille !! Ils vous ont toujours considéré comme des moins que rien ! Pourquoi ils ont changé d'avis ?? »

A ce moment, Harry vit les yeux que les yeux de Percy semblaient un peu vides, sans émotion. Il avait certainement été soumis à l'imperium !!

Ginny eut l'air de s'en être aussi rendu compte, car elle s'écria:  
« Perce, arrête!! Tu ne le pense pas!! Tu es soumis à l'imperium, ce n'est pas toi qui pense ça!! »  
Harry vit passer dans les yeux de Percy un éclair de lucidité, mais avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de l'exploiter, elle disparut, et Percy reprit:  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de nous donner une nouvelle chance de briller à ses yeux. Il a décidé doublier la méprise que le reste de la famille a faite à son propos. Il veut vous proposer de rejoindre ses rangs.  
Ginny laissa échapper un grognement de fureur, et Harry serra les poings pour s'empêcher de faire de même.  
« -Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé directement au Terrier? demanda Harry.  
-Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont lancé des sortilèges sur la maison pour les protéger d'éventuelles... attaques. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas trouvé comment les supprimer.  
-C'est sur, répliqua Ginny. Ils n'allaient quand même pas laisser un vulgaire Mangemort entrer et foutre la merde !!

-Comment… comment oses-tu !! rugit Percy de colère. Je ne te laisserai jamais parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ça !! Si votre maison est si bien protégée c'est que ce vieux fou de Dumby qui a du la mettre sous protection !!

-Le vieux fou, comme tu dis, répliqua Ginny, est bien plus fort que Voldemort !!

-Vraiment ?? répondit Percy. Alors, comment se fait-il qu'il soit mort ?? »

Ginny ne sut que répondre. Pendant ce temps, Harry chercha un moyen de se sortir de là. Ginny et lui avaient décidé de laisser leurs baguettes au Terrier avant de partir, pensant qu'ils ne seraient pas en danger. Maintenant, Harry se maudissait d'avoir eu cette idée. Il regarda autour de lui, en quête d'un quelconque aide. Derrière lui et Ginny, il y avait juste le vieux chemin de terre qui reliait les Weasley à la route, et des arbres au tronc épais et aux branches fournies qui permettaient aux Weasley de faire en sorte que les Moldus ne remarquent pas leurs étranges modes de vie.

A sa droite, il y avait un fouillis inextricable de buissons, Cela ne servait à rien de chercher de l'aide par là. A sa gauche, il y avait une grande barrière, qui délimitait le jardin des Weasley de ce côté-ci. Harry parvenait même à entre-apercevoir la maison des Weasley par là. Il se dit qu'il pourrait entrer dans le jardin en escaladant la barrière, mais soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : il pouvait transplaner !! Il l'avait totalement oublié !! Il n'avait pas encore passé son permis de transplanage, mais étant donné qu'il était majeur, il avait légalement le droit, vu qu 'il était en danger !!

Il se rapprocha alors de Ginny. Elle était entrain de lancer un regard de dégoût sur son frère, qui le lui rendait. En espérant que le Terrier n'avait pas subi de sortilèges anti-transplanage, il prit la main de Ginny. Une seconde avant qu'ils disparaissent, Harry vit dans le regard de Percy qu'il avait compris ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Alors, il se jeta sur eux, mais trop tard, Harry et Ginny avaient transplané.

Ils atterrirent dans la cuisine du terrier, où Molly était en train de cuisiner. Dès qu'elle les vit apparaître, elle lâcha la casserole qu 'elle tenait à la main. Sans prendre la peine de la ramasser, elle se précipita sur Harry et Ginny, et elle s'écria :

« Oh mon Dieu !! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?? Vous êtes tous pales tous les deux !! Et Harry , qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de transplaner comme ça, tu n'as même pas ton permis !! » Avant de lui laisser le temps de continuer, Harry dit :

« On a été attaqué juste devant chez vous. Molly, Percy a été soumis à l'imperium, il est devenu Mangemort… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Molly avait poussé un cri perçant, un mélange d'horreur, de tristesse de d'effroi.

Harry entendit des bruits de course à l'étage, puis Ron et Hermione apparurent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? demanda Ron. »

Harry et Ginny s'attelèrent à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Au fur et à mesure de leur récit, Harry vit la mine de Ron s'assombrir d'un air de dégoût. Hermione, quand à elle, semblait effarée par ces révélations. Au moment où Harry commença à mentionner l'imperium, l'air de Ron changea complètement. Son visage prit l'air d'une espèce de pitié. Quand à Hermione, elle ne sembla pas étonnée, comme si elle s'était doutée dès le début de ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Dès que Harry eut finit son récit, il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Hermione dit :

«-On aurait du se douter que Voldemort préparait quelque chose dans ce genre. Il essaye de nous déstabiliser.

-Tu as raison, renchérit Ginny. Il ne faut pas se laisser faire. Il veut qu'on le supplie de le rejoindre, c'est ce que Percy nous a dit.

-Au fait, intervint Harry, c'est quoi cette protection qui a empêché les Mangemorts de venir ?

-Il me semble que c'est Dumbledore, répondit Molly. Il semble qu'il avait prévu que les Mangemorts allaient faire une descente ici pour nous attaquer, donc il les a devancé.

-En quoi elle consiste ? demanda Hermione.

-Je crois que le principe est que toute personne immergée dans la Magie Noire ou portant la Marque des Ténèbres ne peut pas entrer, ou quelque chose comme ça, je n'ai pas très bien compris. De toutes façon, sa n'a pas d'importance, elle a marché. »

Tout le monde se tut, encore choqué par les récents évènements. Ils étaient sortis dans le jardin pour discuter, et Harry se mit à observer le jardin, en quête d'un indice qui pourrait lui donner la nature de la protection.

Le jardin était une vaste étendue d'herbe séchée à de nombreux endroits, bordée par des arbres noueux et d'épais buissons. En face du portail d'entrée, il y avait une petite mare en partie asséchée et dans laquelle des gnomes de jardins se battaient. Au fond, il y avait le grand verger dans lequel ils jouaient au Quidditch. Mais Harry ne put déceler nulle part le moindre signe lui indiquant la nature de cette protection. Lassé, il se tourna vers Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui avaient repris leur conversation

« - Voldemort –Ron, arrête d'avoir peur de son nom !- est vraiment cinglé s'il s'imagine qu'on va se rallier à sa cause, disait Ginny. Vous avez vu tout le mal qu'il a fait aux gens, juste parce qu'ils ne sont pas de sang-pur !!

-Oui, mais s'il arrive à nous contrôler ?? Imagine qu'il nous soumette à l'imperium ??

-J'ose pas y penser !! renchérit Ginny. Il pourrait nous obliger à tuer des gens innocents… Mais on ne se laissera jamais faire !! poursuivit-elle d'un ton résolu. Harry lui prit la main pour lui apporter son soutien.

-De toute façon, intervint Hermione, je pense qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur ce que nous penserions. Mais ce dont il faut avoir peur maintenant, c'est de la manière dont il voudra se venger. Je pense qu'on devra surtout faire attention pendant le mariage, ce serait l'occasion idéale de semer la panique. Mais si on a trop peur, c'est sur, il va gagner. »

Ils interrompirent leur conversation, elle s'aventurait sur un sujet trop sombre. Harry essaya de penser à autre chose, et son esprit dériva jusqu'à Rogue. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé ces derniers temps, mais il se posait à nouveau des questions à son sujet. Où était-il caché ?? Comment sa mère avait-elle supporté de sortir avec un homme pareil ? Harry se souvenait qu'un jour, il était entré « par hasard » dans la pensine de Rogue, où il avait vu celui-ci traiter sa mère de Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce n'était pas possible qu'ils soient sortis ensemble, la tante Pétunia avait sûrement menti, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication !! Mais ses arguments avaient été irréfutables, et Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi elle aurait inventé une histoire pareille. Il essaya de ne plus penser à ce « détail » et se concentra sur le reste du peu de choses qu'il savait de l'homme qui avait assassiné Dumbledore. Pourquoi l'ancien directeur de Poudlard lui avait fait confiance, Comment Rogue avait-il réussi à le duper ?? Toutes ces questions tourmentaient Harry, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse.

Mr Weasley arriva peu après, et avant qu'ils aillent manger, Ginny lui raconta ce qui s'était passé durant l'après-midi. A l'annonce que Percy était soumis à l'imperium, son père serra les poings et ses traits se durcirent, mais il ne dit rien. Puis ils passèrent à table déguster un repas constitué de lasagnes à la bolognaise et d'une tarte à la mêlasse en dessert.

Ils montèrent se coucher environ une heure après. Ron s'endormit aussitôt, mais Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il se tourna et se retourna pendant une demie-heure, puis finit par s'endormir.

_Il était assis sur une chaise miteuse, dans une pièce sombre et étroite. Il tenait dans ses mains une lettre, dont seul les derniers mots, écrits d'une écriture fine et féminine étaient visibles : _

_« Sois heureux. Plus qu'un mois avant de se revoir !! Je t'aime._

_Lily. »_

_La lettre était vieille, et elle était si froissée qu'elle manquait de s'effriter. Il la tenait entre ses mains comme son dernier souffle de vie. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Soudain, il se leva et cria :_

_« Je te retrouverai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, et je te tuerais, Voldemort !! »_

_Son écho se répercuta encore longtemps, comme une malédiction…_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le front brûlant. C'était le troisième rêve comme ça qu'il faisait depuis le début des vacances !!

Des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, il se mit malgré lui à trembler. Qui était donc cette personne qui semblait avoir si bien connu Lily et qui partageait ses rêves avec Harry ? Etait-elle dangereuse ? Quel lien avait-elle avec Lily ? Et avec Harry ?

Toutes ses questions étaient sans réponse.

Harry alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bains, puis retourna se coucher et finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité par le visage de Lily qui apparaissait et s'en allait dans son esprit.

Le lendemain, à peine Harry eut-il finit son petit déjeuner qu'il raconta à ses amis le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit.

Le visage de Hermione était pensif, mais elle ne dit rien. Quand à Ginny et Ron, ils écoutèrent avec avidité tout ce que Harry raconta, mais ne trouvèrent rien qui pourrait les faire avancer sur leur signification.

Le reste de la journée, ils furent tous occupés à finir de nettoyer le Terrier, pour l'arrivée des Delacour le lendemain.

Le soir, Molly avait invité Tonks, Lupin et Kingsley à dîner. Pendant le repas, Kingsley leur confia les mesures que le ministère allait prendre contre les Mangemorts :

«- Vous êtes tous au courant que comme les Mangemorts ont pu entrer à Poudlard en juin, dit-il, c'est parce qu'ils avaient des complices à l'intérieur ?

-Bien sur, dit Hermione. C'est Malefoy qui a tout fait.

-Oui, mais on sait que les Mangemorts ont recruté à Poudlard l'année dernière. On a une liste d'élèves qui ont du recevoir une lettre. Parmi eux, il y a une vingtaine de Serpentards, un Poufssoufle et un Serdaigle.

-C'est énorme !! s'écria Ginny, effarée.

-Oui, dit Kingsley. On a donc fait surveillé tous ces élèves, mais il y en a trois dont on ne retrouve pas la trace : Mr Crabbe, de Serpentard, Mr Goyle, de la même maison, et Miss Parkinson, Serpentarde également. On en a donc déduit qu'ils ont déjà un rôle important auprès de Voldemort. »

Harry se mit à frissonner à la seule pensée que Voldemort avait à ce point semé son poison à Poudlard. Jusqu'à ce qui s'était pensé en juin, il avait toujours pensé que Poudlard serait imprenable, mais il s'était trompé. Si Voldemort n'avait pas eu de complices à l'intérieur même du vieux château, rien n'aurait pu l'ébranler.

Mais Harry ne pensait pas à Malefoy en pensant aux opérationnels dissimulés dans Poudlard, mais à Rogue. Rogue avait toujours été proche de Dumbledore, il avait ainsi put renseigner Voldemort pendant des années. Malefoy avait juste exécutés les ordres de Voldemort. Il était censé tuer Dumbledore, mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre, et Harry savait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu la force de le faire. C'était Rogue, en réalité, qui avait tué Dumbledore.. Dés le moment où il était arrivé en haut de la tour, Dumbledore était perdu.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par Tonks qui dit :

« Cette année, puisqu'on a put convaincre le Conseil d'administration de rouvrir le collège, on a décidé d'interdire à certains élèves que l'on soupçonne de retourner à Poudlard. C'est terrible, je sais, mais on a pas le choix. Poudlard est censé être un lieu tranquille, où on peut apprendre aux élèves tout ce qu'on sait, pas un endroit où la peur règne et où les Mangemorts ont leur poste avancé. »

Les quatre adolescents étaient impressionnés par ce qu'avait dit Tonks. Mais ce n'était pas tout, car Lupin reprit :

« Cette année, les cours vont être beaucoup plus durs .On va surtout centrer sur les moyens de défense et de survie, et il y aura beaucoup plus de choses. Les élèves ne seront pas obligé de revenir au collège. Bien sur, avant, ils avaient le choix, mais ce n'était pas aussi explicite. On sait que certaines familles voudront êtres rassemblées, et c'est compréhensible. Mais je le répète, cette année, les cours seront beaucoup plus durs, avec beaucoup moins de théorie et surtout de la pratique. »

la fin du repas fut animée par les conversations joyeuses des amis, puis ils finirent par se coucher, épuisés.

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne fit pas de rêves et il dormit d'un sommeil de plomb, dont il fut tiré sans ménagement par Mrs Weasley qui leur dit que les Delacour allait arriver.

Harry et Ron se préparèrent, et à dix heures ils furent prêts. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine parler un peu, puis Hermione et Ginny les rejoignirent peu après.

A onze heure trente, les Delacour arrivèrent. Dés que Gabrielle, la jeune sœur de Fleur, aperçut Harry, elle se jeta sur lui en lui parlant très vite et très joyeusement en français.

Les salutations durèrent assez longtemps, puis Molly entreprit de faire visiter le Terrier aux Delacour, et leur montra la chambre de Percy, où ils allaient dormir. Gabrielle, quant à elle, occuperait l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George.

Une heure plus tard, la visite de la maison était épuisée, et tous se rendirent dans le jardin pour y prendre l'apéritif. Pendant tout ce temps, Mrs Weasley et Mme Delacour parlèrent des détails de l'organisation du mariage, de ce qu'il faudrait enlever, rajouter... Gabrielle, quant à elle, ne lâchait pas Harry d'une semelle, au grand déplaisir de Ginny.

Fleur et Bill arrivèrent au moment où tout le monde s'apprêtait à passer à table. Dès que Gabrielle vit sa sœur, elle poussa un cri de joie et se précipita lui dire bonjour. Elle lui parlait très vite en français et ne cessait de rire aux éclats. Mrs Weasley avait les larmes aux yeux à leur vue. Ginny, quand à elle, paraissait soulagée qu'elle ait apparemment oublié Harry.

Le repas parut extrêmement long à Harry, et à voir la tête des autres, il n'était pas le seul. En effet, Mrs Weasley, Mrs Delacour et Fleur, accompagnées à l'occasion par Gabrielle, ne cessaient de parler du mariage. Au bout d'une demie-heure, Mr Weasley, n'en pouvant plus, s'exclama :

« Stop !! On change de sujet, j'en peux plus !! »

Mrs Weasley s'apprêta à lui répliquer, mais elle vit les têtes des autres et elle abandonna. La conversation reprit normalement. Au bout d'un moment, Fleur se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

« -Tu sais quoi Arry ?? Cette année, Gabrielle va entrer au collège et on l'a inscrite à Poudlard !! C'est super, non ??

-Heu… dit Harry. Oui, c'est super !!

-Tu es adorable !! s'exclama Fleur. Enfin bref, on va aller chercher ses fournitures dés qu'on aura reçu les lettres de Poudlard, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles sont longues à arriver !! A Beaubâtons, ça ne se passait pas comme ça !! On recevait les lettres à la fin de l'année scolaire, comme ça on était sur que les élèves ne s'étaient pas déjà inscrits autre part !!

-Les lettre ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, intervint Mr Weasley. C'est juste que cette année, d'après ce que m'a dit Kingsley, un tri va devoir être effectué parmis les élèves.

-QUOI !? s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

-Et oui, dit Mr Weasley. Le conseil d'administration a décidé que seul les élèves ayant eu une moyenne de plus de A ou P, si les notes des matières faibles de l'élève qu'il a décidé d 'abandonner comptent. Cette année, les cours seront centrés sur la sécurité et la défense et seront beaucoup plus durs. Avec les cours de duels en plus, certains élèves n'arriveraient pas à suivre.

-Mais s'ils ne retournent pas à Poudlard, comment pourront-ils se défendre face aux Mangemorts ?? demanda Ginny.

-Des Aurors vont être assignés aux zones près desquelles il y a beaucoup de sorciers. Ce qui vivent isolés auront le choix de venir habiter en ville, près des zones sécurisés. Je sais, ça semble horrible, mais vos camarades pourront continuer leurs études dés que cette guerre sera finie. »

Les quatre amis étaient atterrés par cette nouvelle mais ils savaient au fond d'eux que Scrimgeour avait raison. D'ailleurs, même le Ministre ne semblait pas enchanté par ces nouvelles mesures de protection…

Après le déjeuner, Fred et Georges arrivèrent en transplanant, et pendant dix minutes le jardin fut le théâtre de retrouvailles animées.

Puis ils décidèrent d'aller se faire un Quidditch dans le verger. Ils jouèrent pendant une heure, et Gabrielle les regarda, mais quand ils s'accordèrent une pause, elle leur demanda si elle pouvait se joindre à eux. Fred et George se regardèrent, réfléchissant, puis George dit :

« -Ok, si tu veux Mais j'espère que tu sais y jouer au moins ?

-Tu me prends pour qui ?répondit la jeune fille. J'adore ça !! En France, je passais mes journées à y jouer !! »

La jeune fille fut acceptée, et tous recommencèrent à jouer, la jaugeant. A l'étonnement général, elle fit une descente en piquée pour rattraper la balle qu'ils se passaient et qui avait échappé à George, fonça jusqu'au ras du sol, ne remontant qu'au dernier moment, sous les applaudissements générales. Harry remarqua quand même que Ginny le faisait un peu à contrecœur.  
Harry savait que si le Quidditch continuait d'être pratiqué à Poudlard cette année, il leur manquerait un joueur. Il regarda Gabrielle en se disant que finalement, se n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose qu'elle vienne à Poudlard, pas que ça l'eut dérangé avant. La jeune fille était gentille et pleine de vie, mais Ginny était un peu jalouse d'elle et Harry craignait que si il la prenait dans son équipe elle ne soit pas très contente.

La partie de Quidditch se poursuivit longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Molly vienne les chercher pour manger.

La nuit se déroula très bien pour Harry cette fois et lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était frais, dispos et en pleine forme. Mrs Weasley, par contre, ne cessait d'aller et venir dans toute la maison en répétant que le mariage était le lendemain et qu'ils avaient forcément oublié des choses, que tout aller rater… Harry essaya de ne pas faire attention à elle et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, où il trouva Hermione et Ginny qui bavardaient gaiement ensemble. Harry alla embrasser Ginny pour lui dire bonjour, puis s'assit et se servit généreusement du bacon et des œufs brouillés. Hermione lui dit :

« - Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à recevoir nos lettres de Poudlard. D'habitude, on les a plus tôt que ça.

-Oui, mais d'habitude, ils ne trient pas les élèves qui retournent à Poudlard, répliqua Ginny.

-Oui, tu as raison, fit Hermione. Ça doit être normal alors.

-De toutes façon, on va tous passer, on a pas de soucis de ce côté-là, intervint Harry. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est qui ne va pas être accepté. »

Chacun se tut, conscient que dans la tête de chacun, la même angoisse se posait : est-ce qu'ils seraient réacceptés à Poudlard ?

« -C'est bon Hermione, il n'y a aucun risque pour toi, fit Ginny sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Vu les notes que tu as, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que McGo te propose de donner des cours aux autres élèves !! »

Ils se mirent tous les trois à rire, bien qu'Hermione eut un air légèrement renfrogné.

Ron les rejoignit un quart d'heure après alors qu'ils bavardaient tranquillement. Il avait encore un air endormi et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard étrange qu'Hermione posait sur lui.

Ils reçurent leurs lettres de Poudlard après l'heure du déjeuner. Harry et Ron étaient en train de se faire une partie d'échecs version sorciers, et Ginny et Hermione les regardaient jouer en bavardant gaiement, quand, dans un froissement d'ailes, quatre hiboux grand-ducs firent leur apparition dans la pièce. Ils volèrent chacun jusqu'à chacun des adolescents, attendirent qu'ils détachent les lettres, puis repartirent.

Le premier, Harry déchira sa lettre, le cœur battant. Etait-il oui ou non repris au collège ??

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_Après les tragiques évènements qui se sont déroulés à Poudlard en juin dernier, le Conseil d'Administration a décidé de nous autoriser à rouvrir Poudlard. Malheureusement, il y a une condition : seuls les élèves ayant eu de bonnes notes durant leurs autres années eu collèges seront réadmises à Poudlard. _

_Cette année, les élèves auront le choix de retourner ou non à Poudlard._

_Mr Potter, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes réadmis en septième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Merci de bien vouloir prendre note des fournitures à avoir pour la rentrée des classes._

_Professeur McGonnagall, directrice de l'école de sorcellerie élémentaire Poudlard_

Ensuite, il y avait la liste des fournitures à acheter. Harry ne la regarda pas. Il se tourna pour observer Ron et Hermione, qui semblaient extrêmement soulagés.

Soudain, Ginny laissa échapper un juron.

Inquiet, Harry se tourna vers elle.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? Tu… tu es réadmise à Poudlard ??

-Oui, bien sur, répondit la rouquine. C'est juste que vu qu'on a pas passé nos BUSE en juin, on doit aller au ministère le 7 août les passer !!

-C'est bon, te plains pas dis Ron, goguenard. Pendant ce temps, si on passe chez Fred et Georges, on te ramènera quelques efface-verrues !! »

Après quelques coups sur Ron, les quatre amis allèrent dans le jardin. Ils retrouvèrent Molly, Mr et Mrs Delacour en train d'installer l'énorme tente destinée à accueillir les invités durant le mariage. La tente était immense et magnifique, toute blanche avec des pluies de pétales de roses et des broderies dorées dessus.

Toute la journée fut occupée à installer les lampions, monter les tables,…

Finalement, ils finirent et allèrent se coucher pour se prépare à une journée certainement mémorable.


	6. Chap6: Le mariage

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé à 8 heures sans ménagements par une Mrs Weasley très énervée :

« Vite, dépêchez-vous de vous lever, les invités arrivent à onze heures, on aura jamais le temps d'être prêts d'ici-là… »

Finalement, à dix heures, Harry finit de se coiffer et descendit dans le jardin rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient tous très bien habillés, mais quand Ginny arriva, Harry oublia tout le monde : elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue qui s'accordait superbement avec elle !!

Quand elle remarqua qu'il la regardait, elle murmura :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??

-Tu es magnifique, répondit Harry »

Ginny rougit violemment. Harry la trouvait adorable quand elle était comme ça.

A onze heure, un petit « pop » retentit derrière le portail du jardin, suivit d'une cinquantaine d'autres. Harry passa les vingt minutes suivantes à souhaiter la bienvenue aux invités, qui affluaient.

Ensuite, il se balada parmis les invités, tâchant de trouver une tête connue. Il finit par apercevoir Tonks et Lupin, assis à une même table et discutant avec animation et en se regardant avec amour. Il les rejoignit. Les deux amoureux étaient si attirés l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite la présence de Harry, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se racle discrètement la gorge.

« -Ah heu… salut Harry !! bafouilla Tonks, le visage tout rouge. Sa va ??

-Oui et vous ?? demanda Harry ??

-Oui oui, très bien, répondit Tonks, consciente de la lamentabilité de la conversation

-Le mariage se passe bien pour le moment, non ?? dit Harry d'un ton innocent. Mais je suis sur que le votre pourrait être dix fois mieux !!

-Je vais nous chercher à boire, dit Lupin, confus.

-Je t'accompagne, dit précipitamment Tonks. »

Harry les regarda partir en souriant. Il savait que Tonks et Lupin étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais leur relation n'allait pas assez vite à son goût…

Harry continua à se balader parmis les invités. Il finit par apercevoir Ginny en compagnie d'une jeune femme rousse, une cousine de toute évidence. Il s'approcha d'elles. Dés que Ginny le vit, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Harry, je te présente Cassandre, ma cousine. Cassandre, Harry Potter. Je pense que tu as du entendre parler de lui ??

-Oui, évidemment, répondit Cassandre. Enchantée de vous connaître, dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

-Moi aussi, dit Harry. »

Il examina attentivement la jeune fille. Tout comme Ginny, elle était rousse, grande, et portait une robe qui lui allait à merveille. Elle était très belle et semblait avoir l'âge de Harry. Mais celui-ci était chiffonné par un détail :

« -Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas à Poudlard ?? Je ne t'y ai jamais vu !!

-C'est normal, je suis à Beaubâtons depuis 3 ans. Avant, j'ai fait un an à Durmstrang, puis je suis allé à l'école espagnole de BrujeríaSpaña pendant deux ans. Cette année, je vais aller à Poudlard avec vous !!

-Waouh, fit Harry, impressioné par le nombre de langues que devait parler la jeune fille. Mais pourquoi tu vas dans autant d'écoles différentes ??

-Les cours donnés ne sont pas les mêmes partout, et après je veux travailler dans la communication internationale de sorcellerie. Dés que j'aurais fini Poudlard, je vais essayer d'être prise à l'Ecole supérieure de Vienne et ensuite je pense que je vais faire un an ou deux à l'université de Florence, elle est assez réputée. Mais je pense que je vais quand même terminer par celle de Dublin, tout le monde dit que c'est la meilleur.

-Waouh, répéta Harry, abasourdi. Donc cette année, si je me souviens bien, tu vas aller à Poudlard, c'est ça ??

-Oui, répondit Cassandre. J'espère qu'on se verra, je ne vois jamais ma famille et ça me manque. » Elle s'éloigna.

Harry vit que Ginny avait un drôle d'air, comme si elle était… jalouse ??

« -Hey, lui dit-il doucement. T'es pas jalouse j'espère ?? Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime et je te rassure, elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse !! s'écria Ginny d'un ton brusque. » Mais Harry remarqua quand même qu'elle avait l'air soulagé.

Les deux amoureux continuèrent de se promener parmi les invités. Ils finirent par trouver Neville Londubat, leur ami et le camarade de dortoir de Harry.

«- Salut Neville !! lança Harry d'un ton joyeux. Ça va ??

-Oui ,oui, je passe de super vacances !! Grand-mère a invité Luna pour l'été, et ma cousine est arrivé hier. Pour une fois, je ne m'ennuie pas de l'été !! »

Harry était très content pour son ami. Ils bavardèrent encore un peu ensemble, puis la grand-mère de Neville appela son petit-fils qui dut la rejoindre, et Harry et Ginny reprirent leur tour d'horizon.

Ils croisèrent de nombreuses personnes, puis décidèrent de rejoindre Ron et Hermione, mais à ce moment Molly se précipita vers eux et dit à Ginny qu'elle devait rejoindre Fleur, car elle avait été assigné demoiselle d'honneur. Ginny s'en alla donc en traînant des pieds, sous les réprimandes de sa mère que lui répétait de bien se tenir.

Harry se rendit donc vers l'endroit où les futurs époux étaient sensé apparaître, et vers où les invités convergeaient maintenant. Harry se retrouva bientôt coincé entre deux cousins de Fleur, sur lesquels toutes les filles présentes jetaient des regards énamourés. Puis il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom. Il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Ron, qui lui dit :

« -Ah, t'es là !! ça fait une heure que je te cherche !! Tu sais où est Hermione ??

-Non, aucune idée, fit Harry. Elle n'était pas avec toi ??

-Non elle… » commença son ami, mais il fut interrompu par Hermione qui se précipitait vers eux.

« -Ah vous voilà !! On doit aller devant, on y verra plus clair, j'ai déjà réservé les places !! »

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à observer son amie. Elle était magnifique, elle avait lissé ses cheveux, d'un châtain foncé, et sa robe bleue lui allait à merveille… Elle lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à dire qui exactement.

Ron, quand à lui, ne parlait pas, il semblait même incapable de bouger, admirant Hermione sans parvenir à détacher son regard d'elle…

Quelques minutes après, les trois amis étaient installés sur de confortables sièges devant l'autel où Fleur et Bill allaient apparaître. Harry repensait encore à l' étrange regard qu'il avait vu Ron lancer à Hermione.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensés par Hermione qui s'exclamait, excitée :

« Regardez, ce sont eux, ils arrivent !! »

Harry, tout comme tous les invités, tordit le coup pour observer ce qui se passait. Bill remontait l'allée, très élégant dans son costume sombre qui lui allait à merveille. Les cicatrices de son affrontement avec Greyback l'été dernier avaient presque toutes disparu, et celles qui lui restaient lui donnaient un air de bravoure héroïque. Il avait l'air extrêmement heureux. Sa mère le tenait par le bras pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel.

Soudain, un murmure d'émerveillement grimpa dans la foule, et Harry tourna vivement la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Fleur remontait l'allée, magnifique comme Harry n'avait jamais vu personne l'être autant. Elle portait une longue robe blanche vaporeuse, un diadème brillant sur la tête. Elle avait utilisé son pouvoir de Vélane, qui était renforcé par sa joie et son émotion. Derrière elle, Ginny et Gabrielle avançaient, un grand sourire barrant leur visage.

Lorsque Fleur atteignit l'autel, le silence se fit. Le prêtre commença à parler, puis posa la question fatidique :

« -William James Weasley, voulez-vous prendre Fleur Caroline Delacour pour épouse ?

-Oui, répondit Bill.

-Fleur Caroline Delacour, voulez-vous prendre William James Weasley pour époux ?

-Oui je le veux, murmura Fleur, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Par la magie sacrée du Mariage, je vous déclare mari et femme !! Mr, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Quelques heures après, tous étaient encore à table, devant un délicieux repas. Harry discutait avec animation de Quidditch avec les jumeaux et Charlie, tandis que Ginny, Hermione et Luna, qui les avait rejoints quelques temps auparavant, parlaient des nouveaux cours qui seraient organisé à partir de la rentrée. Ron, quand à lui, observait Fleur avec un air béat, faisant apparaître chez Hermione, comme Ginny le remarqua, un air agacé.

Finalement, vers 20 heures, les premières notes de musiques retentirent, et Bill entraîna Fleur dans le slow d'ouverture. Bientôt, la piste fut recouverte de couples enlacés qui dansaient ensemble. Harry proposa à Ginny une danse, que celle-ci accepta avec plaisir. Il l'emmena sur la piste, et elle se tint tout contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse… la fête continua à se dérouler sans encombres, puis on passa à une musique plus moderne. Bientôt, Harry fut entraîné dans un rock endiablé avec Ginny, puis il commença à se fatiguer et alla s'asseoir à une table. Il se mit à observer ce qui se passait sur la piste. Ginny avait été invité par Neville à danser, et ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Harry laissa son regard divaguer, puis entendit un bruit de bouteille cassé derrière lui. Il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec un Fred qui avait l'air d'avoir assez bu. A côté de lui se tenait Angelina Jonhsonn, qui avait l'air plus fraîche que lui. Harry regarda Fred en souriant, et se dit que Fred avait plutôt intérêt à ce que Mrs Weasley ne le voie pas dans cet état.

Mais Harry se rendit très vite compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dans cet état. Bon nombre de cousins Weasley ou de Delacour avaient aussi profité de la fête. Il vit dans un coin George embrasser Alicia Spinnet, l'ancienne poursuiveuse de Griffondor. Harry chercha Ron du regard. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il se dirigeait vers la table des desserts. Il décida donc de s'y rendre, mais il ne trouva pas son ami. Il fut un peu étonné, mais il se dit qu'il devait être retourné s'asseoir à la table devant la piste de danse.

Effectivement, il était là. Lorsque Harry s'approcha, il lui dit :

« -Harry, tu sais pas où est passé Cassandre par hasard ?

-Non, pourquoi ??

- ça fait dix minutes que je la cherche. Vu qu'elle n'a jamais été à Poudlard, il faut qu'elle remplisse des papiers ou je sais pas quoi pour McGo. D'ailleurs, Neville m'a dit qu'il revenait !! Il a aussi dit que Luna avait été reprise elle aussi !! Maman l'avait invité au mariage avec son père, mais ils sont parti chercher des Nimurdes à cinq têtes ou un truc dans ce genre là en Alaska. T'imagine ?? »

Harry éclata de rire en imaginant Luna et son père installés avec leur matériel sur la banquise à pêcher, creuser ou quelque chose comme ça. Effectivement, ça devait être comique à voir.

Harry décida donc d'aider son ami à trouver la jeune fille. Ils firent le tour de la piste de danse, mais ne la trouvèrent pas. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les buffets mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Harry et Ron commencèrent à s'inquiéter, mais Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent vers eux en courant.

« -Vous n'avez pas vu Cassandre ? demanda Ginny. On a besoin d'elle pour nous expliquer un truc.

-Non, justement on la cherche aussi, répondit Harry.

-Oh… firent les filles, déçues, à l'unisson. »

Les quatre amis retournèrent donc près de la piste pour demander aux invités si ils n'avaient pas vu la jeune fille, mais ils n'obtinrent rien.

Dépités, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, mais soudain, ils entendirent une voix très étrange :

« _Celle qui, de la Guerre et de l'Espoir est née, est enfin prête à accomplir sa destinée. Son sang protégera l'Elu du Désespoir et de la Mort. Sa force réside dans son silence. Lorsque sa nature sera révélée enfin la Prophétie se réalisera… »_

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, interloqués, immobiles. Ron, Ginny et Hermione, qui n'avaient jamais entendu de prophéties, étaient très pales, surtout Hermione. Elle semblait très affectée, et regardait Harry d'un air étrange. Harry se sentait bizarre, puis il décida d'aller voir qui avait dit la prophétie. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où elle avait été révélée, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Cassandre. La cousine de Ron semblait ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait.

«- Ça … ça va Cassandre ?? demanda Harry, soucieux.

-Oui, je crois, répondit la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?? »

A ce moment, Ron, Hermione et Ginny débarquèrent. Alors, d'une voix très douce, pour ne pas choquer la rouquine, Hermione lui relata ce qui s'était passé.

« -Tu as un don de voyance, résuma-t-elle. Tu viens de faire une prophétie.

-Oui, je sais, dit Cassandre. Ça m'est déjà arrivé en Italie. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, mais les autres élèves m'ont tout raconté.

-En tout cas, intervint Ginny, c'était très impressionnant. Je ne suis pas sure que Trelawney puisse en faire autant !! »

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Trelawney était capable d'en faire autant, elle avait déjà fait une prophétie sur Harry et la chute de Voldemort. Mais ça, Ginny ne le savait pas.

Les adolescents retournèrent à la fête, mais aucun d'entre eux ne parvenait à oublier ce qui s'était passé. Cassandre surtout, était toute pale. D'ailleurs, Mrs Weasley, quand elle passa voir si tout allait bien, lui demanda si elle voulait se reposer, mais la jeune fille lui dit que ça irait.

La fête se poursuivit donc sans encombres et quand tout le monde alla se coucher, il était près de 6 heures du matin. Tous s'écroulèrent dans leur lit et s'endormirent aussitôt.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était onze heures. Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner et vit que seul Hermione, Ginny et Mr Weasley et Fred étaient levés. Fred avait l'air d'avoir un mal de tête terrible, et Ginny le regardait en ayant l'air d'être à deux doigts de s'écrouler de rire. Harry l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour, puis commença son petit-déjeuner.

Il commença à manger, mais un hibou apporta _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Mr Weasley l'attrapa et paya le hibou, puis commença à lire le journal. Mais à peine eut-il lu le titre qu'il s'exclama :

« Oh non !! »

Tout le monde se précipita sur le journal. En couverture, il y avait écrit :

_**Une attaque du chemin de Traverse : 18 morts, 45 blessés.**_


	7. Chap7: Après l'attaque

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.

* * *

**_Chapitre 7:_**

**_ Après l'attaque_**

« Quoi ?? s'exclama Hermione. Ils ont attaqué le chemin de Traverse !! »

Ginny commença à ouvrir le journal, puis à chercher la page de l'article. Finalement, elle trouva la bonne page et tout le monde se pencha, avide d'informations.

_Hier soir, vers 18 heures 31, le Chemin de Traverse, un des lieux magiques les plus réputés au monde, s'est fait attaqué par les Mangemorts. Ils ont débarqué par l'Allée des Embrumes, puis ont commencé à lancer des sorts sur les passants qui essayaient de stopper leur progression. Puis ils sont arrivés près de la banque Gringotts et ont lancé un sortilège inconnu qui a dévasté la moitié du bâtiment et a fait tomber de nombreux blocs de pierres sur les personnes qui étaient dans les parages. Ensuite, ils ont commencé à remonter la rue en direction du Chaudron Baveur, mais heureusement, les Aurors sont arrivés et les Mangemorts ont transplané. Les Médicomages sont arrivés peu après et ont commencé à distribuer les premiers soins aux blessés, mais malheureusement, ils n'ont pas pu éviter le décès de 18 personnes. Le bilan est lourd et extrêmement bas au Ministère, et le Chemin de Traverse a été fermé au public le temps de réparer les dégâts et toutes les personnes habitant là-bas ont été évacués dans des foyers le temps de leur trouver un endroit où aller. Le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, a déclaré qu' ils n'avaient pas déployé assez d'Aurors pour assurer la sécurité des sorciers. Il a ajouté que d'autres attaques de ce genre étaient à prévoir et a déclaré que les sorciers devaient rester prudents. Un nouvel exemplaire sur les règles de sécurités à respecter va être distribué. Notre Ministre a aussi déclaré que les sorciers dont l'entourage avait été touché par cette tragédie pourraient sans problèmes prendre plusieurs jours de congés, et que ceux-ci seront payés de toute façon. Scrimgeour a aussi déclaré, au nom de tout le Ministère, qu'il était de tout cœur avec les familles des victimes et qu'il leur adressait ses plus sincères condoléances. _

Ensuite suivait la liste des victimes. Tout le monde se regarda, chacun craignant de lire le nom de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait dans la liste des personnes décédées.

Puis Hermione inspira un grand coup et commença à lire à voix haute la liste :

«- _Alexandre Windsinger, 39 ans, commerçant. Père d'une famille de 3 enfants._

_Carmen Stardancer, 23 ans, publicitaire du groupe Ça Magix. Célibataire._

_Annie Nirgendwo, 32 ans, responsable de la coopération Anglo-Américaine. Mère d'une famille de 2 enfants._

_Antony Goldstein, 17 ans, élève en septième année à Poudlard._

-Oh non !! murmura Hermione. »

Tout le monde était choqué. Antony avait été un de leur camarade à Poudlard. Il faisait même parti de l'A.D., l'association monté par Harry, Ron et Hermione lors de leur cinquième année. Il avait toujours été poli avec Harry, et même si il n'était pas un ami intime, il était sous le choc de sa mort.

Hermione continua sa lecture, craignant de retrouver dans la liste une autre personne connue…

« -_Davon Defying, 28 ans, Auror, père d'une famille de 1 enfant._

_Jessica Rivers, 43 ans, professeur à Beaubâtons, mariée, sans enfants._

_Laura Carridge, 21 ans, commerçante, mère d'une famille de 5 enfants._

_Salomon Carridge, 8 ans, fils de Laura Carridge, décédée lors de l'attaque._

_Marvin Cournol, 55 ans, sans emploi, père d'une famille de 3 enfants._

_Nicolas Jared, 19 ans, étudiant en deuxième année à l'Université anglaise de magie._

_Denis Crivey, 14 ans, élève en quatrième année à Poudlard._

_-_QUOI ?? s'exclama Ginny. »

Denis était le jeune frère de Colin, son meilleur ami et un jeune ami de Harry et Hermione_._ Denis avait fait lui aussi parti de l'A.D. et avait toujours soutenu Harry.

« -continue Hermione, s'il te plait, fit Harry d'une voix sourde, la gorge nouée.

_Emilie Chazle, 27 ans, employée au Ministère. Célibataire._

_Max Forecast, 45 ans, commerçant._

_Caroline Reader,23 ans, guérisseuse, mariée._

_Sébastien Darkmoon, 23 ans, commerçant, père d'une famille de 2 enfants._

_Christiano Guiseppe, 62 an, retraité, père d'une famille de enfants._

_Alexia Eskadrille, 35 ans, auteur._

_Tony Mendez, 9 ans._

-Oh, c'est horrible !! s'exclama Ginny dés que son amie eut finit de lire l'article. Vous vous rendez compte ?? Il y a des enfants qui sont morts !! Et Denis et Antony !! »

elle se mit à sangloter et Harry l'enlaça pour la rassurer.

A ce moment, Ron arriva dans la cuisine en lançant d'un ton joyeux :

« Bonjour !! »

Mais en voyant la tête que faisaient les autres, son visage s'assombrit, et il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?? »

Hermione lui résuma rapidement la situation. Ron l'écouta, effaré. Lorsqu'il apprit la mort de Denis et d'Antony, il s'exclama :

« Oh non !! ».

Puis la cuisine commença à se remplir et rapidement tout le monde fut au courant de ce qui s'était passé et la journée se déroula dans une atmosphère sombre et triste. Fleur et Bill étaient partis en lune de miel, donc ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qui était arrivé.

Le soir, Harry se coucha de bonne heure, il était épuisé. A peine fut-il installé dans son lit qu'il s'endormit.

_Il était dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Un grand soleil éclairait les lieux, l'atmosphère était détendue._

_« -Non, je t'assure Lily, dit-il. Il faut absolument que tu viennes dans cette boutique !! Tu verras, je suis sure que tu vas adorer !!_

_-D'accord, d'accord, fit Lily en riant. Tiens, regarde, c'est James !! _

_-Bon bah je vais te laisser !! fit-il. A plus tard !! »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ça faisait le quatrième rêve de ce genre qu'il faisait en l'espace de deux semaines. Qui était cet homme avec qui il partageait les rêves ?? Et comment cela se faisait-il qu'il connaisse si bien Lily Potter ??

Harry voulut descendre boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine, mais dés qu'il commença à se lever, il entendit la voix de Ron :

« -Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

-J'ai refait un autre cauchemar, lui répondit celui-ci. »

Et il lui raconta rapidement son rêve.

Ron écouta en silence, puis lorsque son ami eût fini, il lui dit :

« -Ah bah dis donc !! Mais qui est-ce qui est à chaque fois dans tes rêves ??

-Aucune idée, répondit Harry. Mais c'est franchement inquiétant. Et cette personne connaissait très bien ma mère.

-Bon bah on discutera de ça demain !! dit Ron. Pour l'instant, je suis crevé. Bonne nuit !!

-Bonne nuit !! »

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla vers neuf heures du matin. Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, et Molly lui dit

« -Il y a du courrier qui est arrivé pour toi ce matin. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, mais c'est très lourd. »

Intrigué, Harry alla à la table, où le colis avait été déposé en attendant qu'il l'ouvre.

Le paquet était d'une matière qui ressemblait à du kraft, mais d'une autre couleur. Il était lourd, et d'une forme rectangulaire. Harry commença à le déballer. C'était un énorme livre à la reliure noire, sans titre. Harry regarda le paquet pour trouver un mot, une lettre qui lui expliquerait de quoi il s'agissait. Mais il n'y avait rien. Harry commença à s'alarmer. Et si c'était un piège ?? Ce livre n'avait apparemment pas d'expéditeur. Il pouvait tout à fait venir d'un Mangemort désirant le piéger !! Harry décida de demander à Hermione si elle connaissait un sortilège permettant de révéler la magie noire dans un objet. Mais son amie n'était pas dans la cuisine et Mrs Weasley lui dit qu'elle était partie au village avec Ginny. Harry dut donc de résoudre à attendre son amie. Ron se leva vers dix heures et demie, et demanda à Harry d'où venait le paquet Harry lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas et que justement il attendait Hermione pour qu'elle l'aide à découvrir la véritable nature du livre. Les deux amis restèrent donc dans la cuisine en attendant que les deux filles arrivent, mais à onze heures et demie elles n'étaient toujours pas revenues et tous deux commençaient à s'inquiéter. Mrs Weasley aussi d'ailleurs. A midi, elle envoya Harry et Ron au village pour voir si elles y étaient toujours. Mais au moment où les deux amis s'apprêtaient à partir, Hermione et Ginny transplanèrent derrière le portail du jardin, le teint pale et avec sur elles une matière visqueuse qui était sans aucun doute du sang. Tout le monde s'élança à la rencontre des deux jeunes filles.

« -Une attaque !! s'exclama Hermione. Il y a eu une attaque !!

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?? la pressa Harry.

-Ginny et moi, on revenait du village, il y avait un marché avec des stands de vêtements qui nous intéressaient et on était à la moitié de la colline, mais des Mangemorts ont débarqué à ce moment-là, il y avait avec eux une jeune fille, on ne savait pas qui c'était, mais apparemment elle était très importante, parce que quand ils nous ont vu, les Mangemorts ont commencé à nous attaquer mais il y en avait toujours deux qui la retenaient. Les Mangemorts nous ont… ils nous ont demandé de les conduire au Terrier. On a refusé. Ils ont dit que si on ne le faisait pas, ils allaient tuer la fille. Mais à ce moment, la fille s'est mise à nous crier de surtout pas leur dire, et que si ils la tuaient, ils allaient arrêter de la torturer. Donc on savait pas trop quoi faire et puis… »Hermione se mit à sangloter et Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer, et peu à peu Hermione sembla se calmer. Ce fut Ginny qui continua le récit :

« -Alors les Mangemorts ont commencé à lancer des Doloris sur la fille, mais elle semblait ne rien entendre, elle ne faisait que répéter qu'elle ne parlerait jamais, qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre… on a pas compris de quoi elle parlait, et puis tout d'un coup Hermione a sorti sa baguette et a commencé à lancer des sorts aux Mangemorts… Le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient six et nous deux, donc ils ont rapidement pris l'avantage. Ils voulaient nous prendre nos baguettes, mais la fille s'est détaché à se moment-là et elle a commencé à dire des trucs dans une langue bizarre, je crois que c'était de l'espagnole, et le Mangemort le plus proche s'est mis à saigner de partout. Je sais pas comment elle a fait, surtout qu'elle avait pas de baguette, mais ça a suffit à affoler les autres Mangemorts qui sont partis en transplanant. On s'est ensuite approché de la fille pour voir si tout allait bien, mais elle a transplané à ce moment. Après, on s'est dépêché de transplaner à la maison. »

Tout le monde écouta, avide, ses explications, puis Mrs Weasley déclara :

« Il faut avertir le Ministère. Si la fille a été kidnappée, ils doivent le savoir, même si elle a réussi à se libérer. En plus, si le Mangemort blessé a besoin de soins à Ste Mangouste, les Aurors devraient pouvoir l'identifier, non ?? »

Hermione et Ginny durent donc se rendre au Ministère faire une déposition, et Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander de l'aide à Hermione ce jour-là.

Cette nuit, Harry dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves, et le lendemain matin il était frais et dispos. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine, Hermione s'y trouvait, ainsi que Mrs Weasley. Elles étaient toutes deux plongés dans une discussion importante, car tout le monde se posait une même question : que faisaient les Mangemorts dans le coin ??

Durant l'après-midi, Harry put enfin trouver un moment de libre pour aller voir Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle :

« -Dis Hermione, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

-Hum ??

-Hier, j'ai reçu un colis avec un livre (il sortit le livre), et aucun mot d'accompagnement ni rien. Du coup, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être un piège et je voulais te demander si tu connaissais un sortilège qui permettait de dévoiler la magie noire ou un truc comme ça ?

-Enfin Harry !! s'exclama Hermione. Il faut que tu utilise un specialis revielo!!

-Mais oui, c'est vrai !! dit Harry en se frappant le front. J'y avais pas pensé !! »

Il lança donc le sortilège sur le livre. Hermione et lui se penchèrent doucement sur le livre, mais rien ne se passa.

« Ouvre le, suggéra Hermione. »

_C'est ce qu'il fit. Toutes les pages du livre étaient blanches, seul une phrase était marquée : _Les secrets seront dévoilés lorsque le mot de passe aura été donné…


	8. Chap8: Retour au Ministère

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.

**_Chapitre 8:_**

_** Retour au Ministère**_

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'attelèrent à leurs recherches sur les Horcruxes, qu'ils avaient un peu délaissé jusque là. Cela leur permettait d'oublier les récents évènements et de ne pas se retrouver au dépourvu lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient face à Voldemort.

Harry reçut également une lettre du Ministère pour lui annoncer qu'il devrait passer son permis de transplanage le 21 août. Il se rendit compte que c'était dans à peine deux semaines, le temps était passé tellement vite !!

Ginny, quand à elle, devrait passer ses BUSES le lendemain, et était plongée dans des livres de révision depuis la veille. Elle avait demandé à Harry de l'aider à réviser, mais cela n'avait servi à rien, ça l'avait plus dissipé qu'autre chose.

Ron était en train de disputer une partie d'échecs à George, qui était passé à la maison. Hermione était, comme à son habitude, le nez plongé dans un livre qui semblait la passionner. Harry s'ennuyait. Dehors, le mauvais temps était revenu et des nuages gris s'aggloméraient tandis que le tonnerre commençait à se faire entendre.

Son esprit commença à vagabonder, et soudain les paroles de Pétunia résonnèrent dans son esprit :

_« Ils sont sortis ensemble, ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'écrire durant l'été. »_

Harry sera les poings en revoyant l'image de Rogue dans son esprit, son air doucereux, sa manière de discréditer sans arrêt le jeune homme… il se demanda ce que Lily avait bien pu lui trouver. Lors du souvenir de la Pensine, Rogue lui avait fait pitié, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Lily irait jusqu'à sortir avec lui pour une raison comme ça, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'autre chose. Mais Harry avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas ce que Lily lui trouvait.

Il essaya de penser à autre chose, mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était la mort de Dumbledore l'été dernier et la fuite de Rogue par la suite. Il serra les poings.

« -Harry ! l'appela Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?? demanda celui-ci un peu abruptement.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc, répondit-elle sans se formaliser du ton de son ami.

-Sur quoi ?? fit-il en se redressant.

-Sur les… tu-sais-quoi. Harry comprit qu'elle voulait parler des Horcruxes.

-Alors ??

-Je… je crois que j'ai trouvé la Relique de Serdaigle.

Harry se précipita vers Hermione.

-Fais voir.

-Non, pas ici !! »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ginny avait l'air plongé dans son livre de révisions, mais elle ne lisait plus. Quand à Mrs Weasley, qui était en train de préparer à manger dans la cuisine, elle s'était interrompue dans son travail et écoutait attentivement ce que se disaient les deux adolescents.

Harry prit un livre dans le tas de ceux qu'avait apporté Hermione et se mit à lire, le plus naturellement du monde.

Le lendemain matin, toute la maison était en effervescence, car Ginny devait partir d'un instant à l'autre au Ministère pour passer ses BUSES. Harry ne savait pas comment autant d'examens pouvaient tenir en une seule journée, et lorsqu'il interrogea Hermione à se sujet, elle lui répondit que c'était juste une question de _temps._ Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et elle éclata de rire en lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à réfléchir un peu, et le jeune homme abandonna la partie.

Ginny s'en alla peu de temps après au Ministère avec Mr Weasley, et le calme revint tout d'un coup dans la maison.

« Bon ! fit Hermione. Maintenant, je peux vous parler en toute tranquillité de ce que j'ai trouvé… »

Les trois amis se rendirent dans la chambre de Ron, où ils seraient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes sans paraître suspects. Une fois installée, Hermione sortit un livre usé par les ans et commença sa lecture :

_«- La légende raconte que Rowena Serdaigle, la fondatrice de la célèbre maison, possédait une baguette faite d'argent et du cœur du dragon mythique faiseur de mal connu sous le nom de __Fáfnir._

_La baguette lui apportait puissance et sagesse, et la légende raconte que seule la main de Serdaigle lui permettait de contrôler la magie._

_La baguette a longtemps été cherchée pour sa valeur historique, car il est impossible de l'employer à quelqu'un d'autre que sa propriétaire._

_Une des versions de cette légende prétend que cette baguette avait pour nom Gram, tout comme l'épée qui avait tué le dragon_ _F__áfnir dans la mythologie norvégienne._

C'est ça l'objet qui nous manquait !! s'exclama Hermione.

-C'est compliqué en tout cas ! fit Harry. Tu y crois, toi à cette histoire de baguette en argent ??

-C'est de Serdaigle dont on parle là, fit Hermione. Et même si je suis un peu sceptique sur le dragon dont la baguette est constitué, personne n'a aucune preuve qu'il existe.

-Mais si Jedusor l'a trouvé, où est-ce qu'il a bien pu la cacher ??

-C'est justement ce qu'on doit trouver, Ron, dit Harry d'un air agacé à son ami. »

Ron rougit, puis se reprit. Il eut l'air de réfléchir durant quelques secondes, puis il dit :

-Réfléchissons. Dumbledore a cherché dans pleins d'endroits qui l'ont marqué, donc à mon avis, on peut exclure quelques lieux, non ?

-Oui, Ron !! répondit Hermione. Ça, on le sait depuis longtemps, et c'est d'ailleurs ça qui nous bloque !! On ne sait pas où Dumbledore est allé et où il n'a jamais mis les pieds !!

-Donc on ne sait rien en fait !! résuma Ron. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis grommela une vague excuse et retourna à son livre. Ron l'observa un moment, puis proposa à Harry de faire une partie d'échecs, et son ami accepta aussitôt.

Au bout de deux heure, Ron avait gagné sans problèmes les huit parties qu'ils avaient joué, et Harry commençait à en avoir marre. Ron dut le sentir, car il proposa à Harry d'arrêter de jouer. Hermione n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre, et ne semblait pas prête de le quitter. Les deux amis décidèrent donc d'aller faire un peu de Quidditch dans le jardin, mais à ce moment, la cheminée se colora de flammes vertes, et Ginny apparut. Harry se précipita vers elle, mais au regard qu'elle lui lança, un air de fatigue extrême mêlé à de la mauvaise humeur, le tint à l'écart. Il voulut lui demander si ses examens s'étaient bien passés, mais avant qu'il ouvrit la bouche, elle le devança :

« Ne me parlez pas de cours jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, j'en peux plus. Si jamais j'aperçois un livre de cours quelque part, je fais un massacre. J'ai passé trois heures le nez dans une copie, c'était impossible !! En plus, c'était un mélange de métamorphose, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, de Sortilèges et j'en oublie. C'était impossible !! Pourquoi ils ont changé les règles pile quand c'était à moi de passer mes BUSES ?? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle monta dans sa chambre.

« -Woauh, fit simplement Harry. Ça a du être épuisant pour qu'elle soit comme ça.

-Tu l'as dit, répondit Ron. Mais elle a intérêt à avoir des bons résultats, sinon maman risque d'être intenable avec elle !!

-Et elle aurait raison !! répliqua vivement Hermione. Ces examens sont extrêmement importants, ils déterminent notre avenir !!

-Faut pas pousser non plus, fit Ron, et Harry ne put que se sentir d'accord avec son ami. »

Le soir, quand Mrs Weasley appela tout le monde pour venir dîner, Ginny ne vint pas. Molly l'appela encore une fois, puis elle monta dans sa chambre pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Personne n'entendit ce qu'il se passa là-haut, mais bientôt la jeune fille apparut, l'air de très mauvaise humeur, suivie de près par sa mère. Tout le monde fit mine d'ignorer la vague qui venait de se dérouler, et le dîner se termina sans autre incident dans un silence plutôt tendu.

Cette nuit-là, Harry fit d'étranges rêves, où Rowena Serdaigle, qui avait étrangement l'allure de Luna, se tenait devant lui, lui disant de bien réviser pour son examen de transplanage, et que c'était cela qui déterminerait son avenir. Elle se transforma ensuite en Ginny, qui ne cessait de lui répéter : _« ils sont sortis ensemble, ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'écrire durant l'été »._

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla bien reposé. Les rêves de la nuit dernière avaient été effacés de sa mémoire par une bonne nuit de sommeil, et il se sentait plein d'entrain à attaquer cette nouvelle journée. Il descendit dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner d'un air joyeux. Mais dès qu'il vit la tête de Ron, Hermione et Mr Weasley, qui étaient tous les trois assis à table et avaient un air sombre, toute sa bonne humeur se dissipa, et ses appréhensions des derniers jours refirent surface. Que s'était-il _encore_ passé ?? Quelles familles avaient bien pu payer la puissance dévastatrice de Voldemort, _cette fois_ ??

Mr Weasley lui tendit le journal, et Harry le prit et se plongea dedans, plein d'inquiétude.

_**La prison d'Azkaban attaqué, les prisonniers évadés**_

_Cette nuit, vers 22h32, une quarantaine de Mangemorts, accompagnés de Détraqueurs, de Trolls et de Géants, ont pris d'assaut la forteresse d'Azkaban, pourtant placée sous haute surveillance. Ils ont commencé par attaquer le poste d'alerte, prévenant ainsi toute tentative des gardiens de la prison d'aller chercher de l'aide. Ils ont ensuite détruit, à l'aide d'incendio, la première enceinte. Puis, voyant que cela ne suffisait pas, ils ont lancé un sortilège encore inconnu jusqu'ici, qui a eu pour effet de rendre les murs traversables. Ceci a semé la panique parmis les gardiens de la forteresse, qui ne s'étaient pas préparés à cette attaque. Ils ont essayé de défendre la prison, mais tous ont péri durant l'attaque, mais un d'entre eux a réussi à atteindre le poste de secours et à appeler les Aurors à l'aide. Mais quand les défenseurs de notre communauté sont arrivés, il était trop tard, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait fait s'évader tous les Mangemorts envoyés à Azkaban, réduisant ainsi plusieurs années de travail acharné des Aurors à néant._

_Seuls les Mangemorts capturés récemment et qui n'ont pas encore été transférés dans la prison, sont arrêtés. La liste des Mangemorts en fuite : »_

Harry reposa le journal, le regard sombre. Depuis plusieurs jours, tout était en train de sombrer dans la communauté des sorciers. Depuis que Dumbledore était mort, rien n'allait plus. Le jeune homme se demanda ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer la prochaine fois. Il se tourna vers Hermione, Ron et Mr Weasley en poussant un juron, qui, une fois sorti, lui fit du bien.

« -Mais c'est n'importe quoi !! Le monde des sorciers est en train de s'écrouler !!

-Je sais, fit Hermione d'un air sombre. Mais tant que Voldemort n'aura pas été tué, ce sera pareil. C 'est pour ça qu'il faut se battre, pour ça que tout le monde se bat.

-Bon, fit Mr Weasley, je sais que la période n'est pas joyeuse ni rien, et que vous n'avez pas la tête à ça, mais il faudrait que vous révisiez votre permis de transplanage !! à l'intention de Ron et Harry. »

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme les jours précédents, dans une ambiance sombre, un silence juste troublé par le froissement des pages des manuels de transplanage, du grattement de la plume d'Hermione, qui étudiait on ne sait quoi, et du bruit que faisait Pattenrond, qui avait rejoint les trois jeunes gens dans le salon. Quand à Ginny, Harry ne savait pas où elle était passée. Il essayait de ne pas détourner son attention vers la jeune fille, et se replongea dans son livre.

Hermione, quand à elle, n'était pas en train d'étudier. Elle essayait de percer le secret du mystérieux livre que Harry avait reçu. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir, c'est qu'il n'était pas baigné de magie noire, mais elle n'avait aucune idée des secrets dont il était question dans l'étrange message qui était apparu quelques jours plus tôt. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'ils risquaient d'être durs à trouver. Si seulement elle avait pu avoir des informations sur la personne qui avait envoyé le mystérieux colis à Harry !!

La prophétie de Cassandre refit surface dans sa tête : _« Celle qui, de la Guerre et de l'Espoir est née, est enfin prête à accomplir sa destinée. Son sang protégera l'Elu du Désespoir et de la Mort. Sa force réside dans son silence. Lorsque sa nature sera révélée enfin la Prophétie se réalisera… » _Elle la nota sur son parchemin pour ne pas l'oublier. Elle avait bien une petite idée sur son sens, mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de _ça_ !! Mais si c'était effectivement ça, elle ne devait surtout pas prévenir Harry, surtout pas précipiter les évènements, ne pas empêcher la Prophétie de se réaliser. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas intervenir. Elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir.

Ginny s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle était épuisée. Elle se sentait étrangement vide, depuis qu'elle avait été attaquée avec Hermione sur le chemin du village. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de l'affaire, son père semblait éviter le sujet avec soin. Qui pouvait bien être la jeune fille qu'elle avait vu ?? Pourquoi les Mangemorts semblaient avoir besoin d'elle ?? Comment avait-elle fait pour attaquer ce disciple de Voldemort sans baguette ?? Où pouvait-elle bien être à présent ?? Toutes ces questions tournaient sans arrêt dans sa tête, et elle n'avait de début de réponse à aucune d'entre elle. En plus, depuis le début des vacances, Harry était étrangement distant avec elle. Il était si protecteur !! Il la mettait à l'écart de tout ce qui touchait à Voldemort. Et elle savait que la nuit où Dumbledore avait été tué, Harry était parti faire quelque chose avec le vieux directeur, et qu'il en était revenu très affaibli. Quel était le secret que Dumbledore avait demandé à Harry de percer ?? Elle voulait savoir. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Coûte que coûte. Et elle avait bien l'intention de le découvrir.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans la même ambiance que celle qui avait suivi le lendemain du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Harry était maintenant sur d'obtenir son permis de transplanage, et il avait échafaudé, avec Ron, et quelquefois d'Hermione, plusieurs hypothèses quand à l'endroit où les Horcruxes avait pu être cachés.

Le matin du 21, il se réveilla de bonne heure, prêt à obtenir son brevet de transplanage. Mr Weasley apparut à 9 heures pour accompagner les deux jeunes gens au Ministère. Ils allaient s'y rendre grâce à la poudre de Cheminette. Ron s'avança en premier dans la cheminée, il prit une pincée de poudre, puis s'exclama : « Le Ministère de la Magie !! » en lâchant la poudre. Harry le suivit. Lorsqu'il eut annoncé sa destination, il commença à tourner sur lui-même au travers des cheminés reliées au réseau. Il finit par sortir par une cheminée. Il regarda autour de lui : il se trouvait dans le hall du Ministère. Tout avait changé depuis sa dernière visite, ou presque. Les mur étaient maintenant recouverts d'affiches pleines de recommandations de sécurité, et sur un côté, Harry avisa la liste de toutes les personnes tuées ou disparues durant les attaques qui avaient lieu depuis l'année dernière. Il y avait plusieurs centaines de noms, et Harry vit avec un pincement au cœur les noms de Denis Crivey et d'Antony Goldstein sur la liste de l'attaque du chemin de Traverse. Sur un autre côté du gigantesque hall, il y avait également tout les Mangemorts recherchés ou capturés. Des articles de journaux étaient collés, retraçant les dernières tragédies qui avaient eu lieu dans le monde des sorciers. Ron, tout comme Harry, observait le hall. Puis Mr Weasley arriva, et les deux adolescents le suivirent dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au niveau six, où ils devaient descendre.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry et Ron revenaient au Terrier en transplanant, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Tous deux avaient réussi leur permis avec succès, et désormais, ils pouvaient légalement utiliser ce moyen de transport.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa beaucoup mieux que les précédentes, un grand soleil éclairait la Grande-Bretagne, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le temps radieux déteignait sur le moral de tout le monde, et Harry décida de se rendre avec Ginny au village, où se tenait le marché où la dernière fois des objets lui avaient plu.

Ils en revirent chargés de bijoux et de vêtements, que Ginny se dépêcha d'essayer, et Harry et Ron, qui étaient restés dans le salon, entendaient d'ici les gloussements des deux filles durant leurs essayages.

Dans la chambre des filles, Ginny demanda Hermione :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe avec Harry ?? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ??

-Hein ? répondit Hermione, surprise. Mais de quoi tu parles ??

-Je suis pas aussi idiote que vous avez l'air de le croire, tous les trois. Depuis le débuts des vacances, vous faites tout le temps des privés, vous parlez tout bas, et la nuit où l'école a été attaquée, Harry est parti avec Dumbledore chercher quelque chose.

-Je… fis Hermione, désemparée. C'est juste qu'on est un peu inquiets à cause de ce qui est arrivé. On ne te cache rien que tu doives savoir, Ginny. Et si on ne te dis pas tout, c'est que ça pourrait être dangereux que tu en sache trop. C'est pour ton bien qu'on fait ça, Ginny. Il faut que tu le comprennes. »

Ginny lui jeta un long regard indéchiffrable, puis sans un mot, sortit de la pièce et Hermione resta un moment au milieu de la pièce, désemparée.

Le lendemain, une bonne nouvelle éclaira la maison. Le chemin de Traverse avait été en partie reconstruit, et l'on pouvait dès à présent s'y rendre pour acheter le nécessaire. Mrs Weasley décréta qu'elle irait seule là-bas pour s'occuper des fournitures de tout le monde. Les quatre adolescents restèrent donc à la maison ce jour-là. Harry avait remarqué l'ambiance légèrement tendue entre Ginny et Hermione, mais il n'osait pas aborder le sujet pour demander des explications sur leur étrange comportement l'une vis-à-vis de l'autre. Les deux jeunes filles, de leur côté, ne dirent rien de ce côté-là.

Pour passer le temps, Harry fit une partie d'échecs avec Ron. Celui-ci semblait n'avoir rien remarqué quand au comportement de Ginny et Hermione.

La jeune sœur de Ron était plongée dans l'écriture d'une longue lettre destinée à Luna. Hermione, quand à elle, était, comme à son habitude depuis plusieurs jours, occupée avec l'étrange livre noir. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à percer les secrets du bouquin, mais ne désespérait pas.

Lorsque Molly revint du chemin de Traverse, les bras chargés de paquets, elle était accompagnée de Cassandre. La jeune fille leur expliqua qu'elle allait rester chez eux jusqu'à la rentrée, au plus grand bonheur de Ginny. Et le moral de tout le monde remonta encore quand ils apprirent que ce soir, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Tonks, Lupin et Kingsley allaient venir dîner à la maison.

Molly passa le reste de la journée à concocter un dîner pour le soir, et une odeur alléchante se répandit dans toute la maison.

Vers sept heures, la sonnette retentit, et Mrs Weasley se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte à un Charlie affamé qui arrivait. Le jeune homme dit bonjour à tout le monde puis entama une conversation animée avec Harry au sujet des derniers résultats de l'équipe d'Angleterre au Quidditch.

A huit heures, tout le monde était arrivé et on commença à manger, dans une ambiance animée. Lorsque, à une heure du matin, Harry se coucha, il se dit que cette journée avait été décidément très réussie, et il se sentait prêt à affronter la rentrée des classes avec plein d'entrain.


	9. Chap9: De l'autre côté

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.

* * *

**_Chapitre 9:_**

**_ De l'autre côté_**

Pendant ce temps, dans une sombre caverne au milieu d'inquiétants marécages sous de violents orages déchirant le silence habituellement seulement cassé par les longues rafales de vent et les chutes des arbres arrachés par cette météo, le Seigneur des Ténèbres arpentait le sol avec un air extrêmement satisfait. Tous les Mangemorts qu'il avait réuni ici attendaient avec inquiétude qu'il commence son discours. Certains portaient les marques des multiples punitions que leur Maître leur avait infligé à la suite de leurs échecs, ou d'une période de mauvaise humeur.

Cependant, certains des adeptes des Ténèbres semblaient se porter à merveille. Lucius Malefoy arborait même un sourire satisfait, personne ne savait pourquoi. Drago, toutefois, avait l'air malheureux. Son visage était tuméfié à de multiples endroits, et du sang séché s'étalait sur ses avants-bras. Près de lui se tenait un homme dont seuls les cheveux d'un noir de corbeau apparaissait sous sa capuche, masquant ainsi son visage à ses disciples. Severus Rogue n'était pas le genre d'homme à se dévoiler au monde comme ça. Il avait toujours opéré dans l'ombre, c'était cela la clé de sa réussite.

Lord Voldemort se racla la gorge. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui :

« -Mes amis, commença-t-il, voici l'état de notre mouvement : l'évasion d'Azkaban a réussi, nous avons récupéré treize des nôtres qui y étaient enfermés. Mais j'ai aussi de mauvaises nouvelles : hier, Mancair s'est fait capturé par les Aurors. Il était en mission avec Lucius, mais leur projet n'a pas pou être mené à terme, car ces imbéciles de Phénix sont _encore_ venus contrecarrer mes plans. S'en est trop ! Ils m'énervent !! Severus, mon plus fidèle serviteur, est-tu sur de ne pas pouvoir nous en dire plus sur eux ??

-Maître, répondit l'interrogé, je vous ai dit tout ce que je peux vous dire. L'Ordre fait tout pour que personne ne puisse révéler ses secrets, donc je suis incapable de parler.

-Dommage, lança Voldemort d'un ton hargneux. Maintenant, j'aimerais avoir des explications sur la capture de la gardienne de _BrujeríaSpaña_, ce n'est qu'une gamine, ce n'est pas possible que vous ne soyez pas capable de vous occuper d'une gamine !!

-Mais, Maître… commença Crabbe d'un ton hésitant…

-CA SUFFIT!! tonna Voldemort, et ce fut comme si tout s'arrêtait d'un coup. Plus aucun Mangemort ne faisait un geste, on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté.

J'en ai assez de votre incompétence !! Goyle, tu devais diriger les opérations, je te faisais confiance, mais comment j'ai pu imaginer qu'un imbécile comme toi serait capable d'accomplir une pareille tâche !!

-Je… fit Goyle.

-ASSEZ !! l'interrompit Voldemort. C'est la troisième mission que tu échoues ce mois-ci. Tu n'es qu'un incapable Goyle, et j'en ai assez de toi. Tu m'ennuies.

-Non, mon Maître, s'il vous plaît !! le supplia Goyle, en commençant à pleurnicher. Je vous promets de…

-AVADA KEDAVRA !! » s'écria le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Gregory Goyle Sr ne fut plus.


	10. Chap10: La dernière rentrée

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.

« -Ginny, dépêche toi, on va partir dans cinq minutes !! s'époumona Mrs Weasley de la cuisine à sa fille, qui était en train de préparer son sac depuis deux heures déjà.

-J'arrive Maman !! s'écria Ginny, tout aussi fort. »

Depuis ce matin, toute la maison était en effervescence. Tout le monde s'était levé aux aurores pour avoir le temps de se préparer, car Mr Weasley avait prévu de partir assez tôt pour que les quatre adolescents aient bien le temps de s'installer, et d'être ainsi en sécurité au plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il avait appris que Maugrey, qui les accompagnerait à la gare, avait décidé de partir à sept heures, Ron n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles.

« Mais on ne va pas se faire attaquer !! disait-il. Les Mangemorts ne vont pas retenter une attaque aussi rapidement après l'attaque ratée du Ministère !! En plus, Goyle est mort, et même si à mon avis ce doit pas être une grosse perte pour Vous-Savez-Qui, il leur faut de nouveaux membres !! Il y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter !! Pas besoin de partir si tôt !! »

Ce à quoi Mr Weasley, très énervé, lui avait répondu que la mort d'un de leurs condisciples n'avait pas empêchée les Mangemorts d'amorcer une attaque vers le Ministère, et que c'était justement parce que ce jour-là, les Aurors étaient arrivés très tôt dans le célèbre bâtiment que le massacre avait été évité de justesse, et que si son fils croyait que c'était un Mangemort de moins qui pouvait empêcher Voldemort d'agir, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Puis il avait envoyé Ron dans sa chambre et le silence s'était fait dans le salon où tout le monde s'était réuni. Tout le monde gardait en mémoire le jour où Maugrey, le visage tuméfié, était arrivé dans la maison en leur annonçant que le Ministère avait été attaqué. Les Aurors avaient évité de peu le carnage, et aucune personne étrangère au service des Aurors n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'était que les Mangemorts s'étaient tous enfuis, et que le Ministre avait caché l'événement à la presse, pour éviter d'affoler la population. Les quatre adolescents avaient donc pour ordre de ne divulguer l'information sous aucun prétexte.

En plus, trois jours avant l'attaque avortée, ils avaient appris la mort du père de Goyle qui, de toute vraisemblance, avait été tué par son maître. Donc tout le monde était un peu tendu, surtout Mr Weasley et Maugrey.

« Ginny, cette fois ça suffit, j'en ai marre !! »beugla Mrs Weasley en montant l'escalier en courant pour faire descendre sa fille de force.

Harry sourit en voyant sa bien-aimée descendre, l'air extrêmement en colère d'avoir été interrompue dans ses préparatifs, suivie par sa mère qui avait l'air encore plus énervée, si c'était possible.

« -Bon, c'est bon, on peut y aller ?fit Kingsley, qui venait d'arriver par la porte de la cuisine.

-Oui, lui répondit Maugrey. Cette fois, on va y être rapidement, le Ministère a installé une cheminée ici à la gare spécialement pour la rentrée, comme ça on aura tout le temps de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de danger dans le train.

-Pff… grommela Ron, mais il n'ajouta rien, son regard disait tout ce qu'il pensait de ces précautions.

-Ron, tu vas tout de suite arrêter ce comportement, le prévint sa mère, ou je vais devoir vraiment m'énerver !! »

Ginny, pour avoir déjà vu sa mère hors d'elle à plusieurs reprises, étouffa un rire.

Harry, quand à lui, était étonné du comportement de son ami. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Ron !! Mais depuis quelques temps, son ami changeait. Il était de plus en plus renfermé sur lui-même et commençait à ronchonner pour un rien. Il décida que si son ami ne se détendait pas d'ici quelques jours, il irait demander à Hermione des conseils pour découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez son ami.

Cassandre, elle, ne disait rien, elle observait. Elle n'avait pas vu beaucoup son cousin, mais le peu de fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait toujours été différent de maintenant. Elle échangea un regard avec Harry, qui avait le même air perplexe qu'elle.

« -Bon, on a assez attendu, c'est l'heure d'y aller !! s'impatienta Maugrey.

-Oui, oui, on se dépêche, » se hâta de répondre Mr Weasley, et les quatre adolescents se dépêchèrent de déposer leurs bagages à l'intérieur de la cheminée des Weasley. Puis Kingsley anonça :

«Bon, je passe le premier, vous me suivez, d'accord ?? »

Tous acquiescèrent, et Kingsley entra dans la cheminée, prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans le bocal contenant la poudre verte, puis il s'exclama : « La voie 9 ¾ !! ». La cheminée se colora de flammes vertes, et l'Auror disparut à l'intérieur.

« Harry, c'est à toi !! fit Mr Weasley. Je passe après toi, d'accord?? »

Harry acquiesça, puis fit comme Kingsley, et au moment où il annonçait sa destination, il espéra, avec un soupçon d'appréhension, que cette fois, il atterrirait bien à l'endroit prévu. Il sut que c'était le cas lorsqu'il entendit devant lui la voix de Kingsley qui lui conseillait de se dépêcher de sortir. Il obtempéra. Lorsqu'il sortit, il regarda autour de lui :le conduit de cheminée avait été installé juste à côté du mur qu'il traversait habituellement pour se rendre sur le quai. Devant lui, une femme étrangement vêtu d'un pantalon qui avait l'air d'être en jean blanc et qui était très moulant, avec un tee-shirt à rayures blanches et violettes et un cache-cœur blanc, lui demanda, avec un accent qui avait l'air français, de lui tendre sa baguette et son billet. Harry obéit, la femme lança un étrange sort sur la baguette, puis regarda le billet. Elle eut l'air satisfaite, et annonça à Harry qu'il pouvait passer. Le jeune homme se dépêcha d'obtempérer, et derrière lui, il entendit Mr Weasley arriver. Arthur donna sa baguette à la fille, puis rejoignit Harry et Kingsley qui étaient en train de séparer les bagages en fonction de leurs propriétaires.

Cassandre fut la suivante à atterrir. Lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme qui contrôlait les arrivées, son visage s'éclaira et elle commença une conversation animée en français avec elle. Kingsley, exaspéré, la rappela à l'ordre et les deux jeunes femmes se détournèrent, penaudes.

Lorsque tout le monde fut là, Maugrey, qui avait été le dernier à arriver, annonça :

« Bon, vous les jeunes vous restez là avec Arthur, pendant ce temps nous on va fouiller le train. Et si quelqu'un se pointe, je compte sur vous pour l'interroger !! »

Il s'éloigna, suivi de Kingsley qui leur fit un signe indiquant qu'ils n'avaient pas à se soucier de la dernière consigne du vieil Auror.

« -Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?? demanda Ron. Parce que c'est pas pour dire, mais c'était pas la peine de nous faire venir si tôt !! Les Aurors ont déjà dû tout inspecter, donc à mon avis on craint rien !!

-Ron !! s'écria son père. On t'a déjà expliqué pourquoi on fait ça. Ça peut paraître excessif, mais c'est utile ! Si l'attaque du Ministère a pu être avortée, c'est grâce à ça !! Vous-Savez-Qui avait réussi à détourner les soupçons !!

-En tout cas, il est très malin pour avoir réussi à berner le Ministère, répondit son fils. On peut même presque l'admirer pour ça.

-Salaud !! s'écria Ginny, hors d'elle. Comment tu peux penser ça ?? Ça te dérange pas que ce connard tue des gens comme ça ?? Et à chaque fois il berne tout le monde. Et ça te choque pas. Tu me fais honte !! Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un frère comme toi, vraiment.

-Ginny, calme ton langage, s'exclama Molly, choquée. Et Ron, espèce de petit imbécile, qu'est-ce qui te prend de penser des choses pareilles ?? Après, tu vas commencer à insulter Percy pour son attitude, mais la tienne n'est pas beaucoup mieux !! »

Personne d'autre ne parlait, trop choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Enfin, Ron, poussant un dernier soupir, s'éloigna en grommelant dans sa barbe, le regard sombre et agressif.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?? gémit Mrs Weasley, au bord des larmes. Depuis quelques temps, il est toujours comme ça.

-J'en sais rien, répondit Ginny, l'air choquée, les poings et les dents serrées.

-Il a peur, répondit Cassandre. Il ne contrôle pas ce qui se passe, il ne peur plus faire confiance à sa famille et il doit tout remettre en question. Ça lui passera !!

-Oui, j'en suis sure, répondit Ginny avec un sourire pour sa cousine et néanmoins amie.

-Au fait, Cassandre, intervint Hermione, vu que tu étais dans un autre collège avant, tu n'as pas étudié la même chose que nous. Donc si tu as besoins d'une remise à niveau…

-Merci, la coupa Cassandre, mais avant de venir chez vous, ma mère m'a acheté quelques bouquins de révision générale. Mais c'est gentil d'avoir proposé !! »

Le silence revint, et quelques minutes après, Kingsley revint.

« -A priori c'est bon, dit-il, il n'y a pas de danger, mais Fol-Œil s'est mais en tête de vérifier sous la moquette des wagons qu'il n'y avait aucun Mangemort de caché.

-C'est vrai ?? fit Cassandre. Vous vous fichez de nous !!

-Hélas, non !! lui répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hé !! c'est Neville !! s'exclama Ginny. »

Tous se tournèrent et virent leur ami, accompagné de sa grand-mère, donner son billet et sa baguette à la jeune française.

« -Neville !! s'exclama Harry. Comment ça va ?? T'as passé de bonnes vacances ??

-Assez calmes, répondit celui-ci. Vous aussi, vous êtes en avance ??

-Comme tu le vois, fit Ginny. Au fait, je te présente ma cousine, poursuivit-elle en laissant apparaître sa cousine.

-Bonjour, lui dit Cassandre. Je m'appelle Cassandre Weasley.

-Neville Londubat. Enchanté. Au fait, Ron n'est pas avec vous ?? Je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Il boude, répondit Hermione. Il est bizarre depuis quelques jours. Il fait des réflexions… » Ils interrompirent leur conversation, car l'horloge de la gare sonnait dix heures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Théodore Nott, un Serpentard de septième année et fils de Mangemort, apparut, seul. Cette fois, la jeune contrôleuse ne se contenta pas de vérifier son identité. Tandis que Nott observait son accoutrement la bouche grande ouverte, elle entreprit de vérifier minutieusement ses bagages, vérifiant que le jeune homme ne possédait pas d'objets usant de la Magie Noire. Lorsqu'elle eut finit son inspection, satisfaite, elle laissa passer Nott. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le quai, en ignorant les jeunes gens qui étaient déjà là, et ceux-ci firent de même. Harry se souvint que lui aussi pouvait voir les Sombrals, et il se demanda qui il avait bien pu voir mourir. Lorsque Ron aperçut le jeune homme, il eût une grimace de dégoût, puis il revint auprès de ses amis, qui ne firent aucun commentaire sur son attitude. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Cassandre, leur ami traversait une mauvaise passe, ça allait bien lui passer.

A dix heures et quart, les portes des compartiments s'ouvrirent, et ils purent commencer à s'installer. Comme Ron et Ginny étaient préfets, et Hermione Préfète-en-Chef, ils choisirent un wagon tout près de celui des Préfets.

Nott, quand à lui, s'installa tout seul dans un compartiment tout près du leur. Hermione leur dit que vu que Malefoy, qui était l'ancien préfet de Serpentard, était en fuite, Nott l'avait remplacé dans le rôle de préfet. Le jeune homme avait l'air plus efficace que son prédécesseur, et Hermione espérait que ce n'était pas une illusion. De toutes façons, comme le fit remarquer Harry, on pouvait difficilement tomber plus bas que Malefoy, et Ginny s'empressa de renchérir en disant que Nott n'avait pas causé trop d'ennuis aux préfets jusqu'à présent, et qu'ils allaient le surveiller de près.

Dean Thomas fut le suivant à arriver, accompagné de Seamus Finnegan, son meilleur ami.

« -Harry !! s'exclama Seamus. Ça va mon vieux??

-Et vous aussi, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville !! renchérit Dean. Et bonjour à…

-Cassandre !! répondit aussitôt la jeune fille. Cassandre Weasley. Je suis la cousine de Ron et Ginny.

- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez déjà là ?? demanda Ginny. Vous êtes en avance !!

-Vous aussi !! rétorqua Seamus. C'est ma mère, elle a tellement peur d'une autre attaque qu'elle n'a pas pu s 'empêcher de nous lever à l'aube.

-Comme nous !! remarqua Ron. Vous avez vu, Nott est tout seul. Je suis sur qu'il complote quelque chose.

-Mais arrête d'être parano comme ça !! s'exclama Dean. Nott est pas tout blanc, c'est sur, mais bon pour l'instant il fait pas son Malefoy, donc on n'a plus qu' à espérer qu'il se croie pas le nouveau chef des Trolls et autres bouledogues ! »

Puis les deux amis installèrent leur bagages avec ceux de leurs camarades de Gryffondor.

A dix heures et demie, le Poudlard Express était plein à moitié. Luna était arrivée et avait rejoint ses amis dans leur compartiment. Les Aurors étaient nombreux eux aussi. Ils se tenaient dans les couloirs pour surveiller l'affluence des élèves, et au fur et à mesure que ceux-ci arrivaient, de plus en plus d'Aurors se pressaient dans le train. Ginny se mit à regretter que Tonks ne fasse pas partie de la sécurité, et s'empressa de raconter à Seamus, Dean, Neville et Luna qu'elle serait leur nouveau professeur de Métamorphose cette année. Les trois adolescents en restèrent ébahis, sauf Luna qui était, comme à son habitude, perdue dans ses pensées.

Lorsque Ron annonça que c'était Victor Krum, LE Victor Krum, celui qui avait fait partie de l'équipe Bulgare de Quidditch, qui avait été le Champion de Durmstrang durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ils n'en revinrent pas.

« -Mais il sort juste de Durmstrang !!

-Et il est Attrapeur, pas prof !!

-Oui mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?? fit Harry. Les profs ont toujours eu du mal à trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de reprendre le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Je l'ai connu à Durmstrang, intervint Cassandre. Il était plutôt gentil, le genre discret, mais c'était pas facile, je me souviens, il avait toujours une bande de filles derrière lui, elles…

-Waouh !! l'interrompit Seamus. T'as été à Durmstrang ??

-Oui, j'ai fais la plupart des grande écoles d'Europe, mais j'avais pas pu entrer à Poudlard avant, avec la guerre et tout ça… et si j'ai bien compris, beaucoup d'élèves n'ont pas été réacceptés ??

-Oui, répondit Dean, l'air sombre. J'ai écris à Abby Copperson l'autre jour, elle était super déprimée, l'école l'a pas réadmise cette année. »

Cassandre eut l'air choquée. Seamus l'observa à la dérobée, tout comme Harry l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Assez grande, mince, les cheveux aussi roux que ceux de Ginny, mais plus longs, elle avait les mêmes yeux que Ron. Elle était assez belle, et Seamus se dit que si il n'était pas tombé sous le charme de Parvati depuis deux ans, il serait bien sorti avec elle. Ron vit le regard appréciateur qu'il posait sur sa cousine, et serra les poings. Seamus vit son attitude et préféra retourner à la conversation. Dean et Harry le regardaient en se mordant la lèvre, pour s'empêcher de rire.

Colin fut le suivant à arriver. Ginny se précipita pour lui dire bonjour et lui présenter ses condoléances pur son frère, comme tout le monde le fit ensuite. Elle lui proposa de venir dans leur compartiment. Colin, qui était lui aussi Préfet, accepta. Tout le monde fut très gentil et prévenant avec le jeune homme, qui avait perdu son frère durant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Colin avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que Ginny l'avait vu, et ça n'était sûrement pas sans rapport avec la mort de Dennis. Ses cheveux avaient poussée, sa mâchoire était abîmée, et Harry eut l'impression qu'il s'était battu très récemment. Le jeune garçon essayait de faire bonne figure, mais même Ron comprit que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il n'avait presque pas souri depuis son arrivée dans le Poudlard Express, et même les efforts de Seamus et Dean pour lui arracher un sourire tombèrent à plat.

A onze heures précises, le train se mit en marche, sifflant et crachant de la vapeur. Ron et Hermione durent se rendre dans les compartiments des Préfets, pour donner les instructions aux autres Préfets. Ginny et Colin, qui avaient eux aussi l'insigne, partirent avec eux, et Harry vit du coin de l'œil Nott faire de même. Il resta donc en compagnie de Dean et Seamus en attendant que leurs amis reviennent. Ils ne s'ennuyèrent pas, Seamus ayant fait le plein de Dragées Surprises made in Fred et George. Les jumeaux avaient créé une nouvelle gamme des friandises qui figuraient parmis les plus vendues chez les sorciers, et les nouveaux goûts étaient aussi étonnants qu'inimaginables : goût Gnome de jardin farci à la Mandragore, Salamandre des Equinoxes et autres dragées aux intestins de dragon et au pissenlit…

Cassandre leur parla des pays qu'elle avait visités, des écoles où elle avait étudié, et de sa vie d'avant. Beaubâtons était un immense palais, étincelant de beauté, où il n'y avait pas de Maisons, des élèves nés de moldus comme de Sang-pur, et où la plupart des professeurs étaient très attachés aux traditions, et étaient souvent très choqués quand des élèves affichaient leurs goûts vestimentaires souvent très voyants, et il n'était pas rare qu'un garçon soit renvoyé pour quelque motif. Avant Beaubâtons, elle était alléeà BrujeríaSpaña, l'école de magie espagnole, durant deux ans. C'était un petit établissement, peu connu des sorciers des autres pays, mais l'enseignement y était d'excellente qualité. Il y avait peu d'élèves, à peine deux cent. L'école n'avait que deux siècles, mais avait été construite sur un lieu où les effluves de magie avaient toujours été très importants. De nombreuses légendes sur sa création circulaient, et apparemment, la sécurité de l'école était assurée par une gardienne, une guerrière aux pouvoirs incroyables et qui détenait les clés de la magie. Dans l'école, les cours de potions étaient d'un niveau très élevé, et généralement la plupart des élèves tentant de devenir guérisseur excellaient dans leur profession.

Cassandre voulut continuer avec Durmstrang, mais à ce moment Ginny et les autres revinrent.

Hermione, l'air passablement préoccupée, leur demanda :

« -Vous ne savez pas où est Gabrielle ?? Elle vient à Poudlard cette année, vous vous souvenez ??

-… répondit Harry. » Le jeune homme avait en effet complètement oublié ce détail.

Et comme personne n'avait vu la jeune sœur de Fleur, ils décidèrent de partir à sa recherche.

Ils sortirent de leur compartiment, et commencèrent à vérifier à la vitre de ceux de leur wagon si la française n'était pas là. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Gabrielle. Hermione décida qu'ils allaient se séparer pour aller plus vite dans leurs recherches. Elle partirait seule, tout comme Neville, tandis que Harry et Ginny seraient ensemble, et Colin irait avec Luna. Ron décréta qu'il s'occuperait d'accompagner Cassandre, au moment où il sentit que Seamus allait se dévouer, et son ami dut se résigner à rester avec Dean, puis chaque équipe partit de son côté.

Harry et Ginny partirent main dans la main, sous l'air maussade de Ron et les têtes vaguement moqueuses de Dean et Cassandre. Ils changèrent de wagon, refermèrent la porte, et Ginny attaqua aussitôt :

« -Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, Ron, Hermione et toi ??

-On ne cherche rien !! démentit Harry, en se sentant rougir.

-Te moque pas de moi !! rétorqua Ginny. Depuis le début des vacances, vous passez votre temps plongé dans des bouquins, et me dis pas que c'est pour réviser !!

-J'avais pas l'intention de te répondre ça !! s'énerva à son tour Harry.

-Très bien, lâcha la rouquine. Je veux bien faire semblant de te croire.

-Bon, répondit Harry. On va chercher Gabrielle maintenant. »

Il savait que ce n'était que partie remise, et que Ginny allait faire tout son possible pour découvrir ce que cherchaient les trois amis.

Ils se remirent en marche, et avisèrent un compartiment qui était rempli d'élèves essentiellement en deuxième année. Ils entrèrent dedans, tous les jeunes tournèrent la tête. Ginny leur demanda :

« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille blonde, elle a environ onze ans, elle est assez grande et blonde ?? »

Tous lui répondirent par la négative et les deux amoureux reprirent leur recherche, dépités. Les recherches s'annonçaient longues.

« Pff, pourquoi c'est nous qui sommes obligés de chercher cette gamine ?? » grommela Ron, pour la quinzième fois au moins. Cassandre commençait à perdre patience. Depuis vingt minutes qu'ils cherchaient Gabrielle, son cousin n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre.

« -Tu connaissais la fille bizarre de la gare ?? lui demanda soudain le jeune homme.

-Quelle fille… commença-t-elle. Ah, tu veux parler d'Anaïs ?? Elle était à Beauxbâtons. Elle a deux ans de plus que moi, sa sœur est une bonne amie.

-En tout cas, elle est vraiment bizarre. T'as vu comment elle était habillée ??

-C'est la mode chez les moldus, répondit la rouquine.

-Mais si c'est une moldue, elle a rien à faire chez nous !!

-Oh, arrête !! explosa soudain Cassandre. Les moldus sont égaux à nous, et c'est une sorcière !! Tu me fais vraiment penser aux Mangemorts quand t'es comme ça. Tu penses comme eux. Tu me dégoûtes, vraiment.

-JE PENSE PAS COMME LES MANGEMORTS !! »

Les portes des compartiments s'ouvrirent, et des élèves regardèrent se qui se passait, intrigués. Ron parut retrouver son calme. Il inspira profondément, et siffla à sa cousine :

« Viens, on y va. », et elle obtempéra. Dès qu'ils se furent éloignés, il cracha, furieux :

« -Et toi, t'es qu'une sale Serpentard !!

-les Serpentards sont peut-être pas tous si mauvais que ça, lui répliqua-t-elle. Nott a pas l'air si mauvais que ça !! »

Elle s'éloigna, laissant son cousin, l'air ébahi, au milieu du couloir. Elle s'efforça de ne pas le regarder, de peur de rater son effet. Ron était vraiment un crétin.

Elle continua à chercher Gabrielle à travers les vitres des compartiments, entrant parfois dans l'un d'entre eux pour demander à ses occupants si ils avaient vu la jeune fille, mais elle n'eut que des réponses négatives. Derrière elle, elle entendit Ron qui la rattrapait. Elle ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'il la rejoint, au vu de la tête qui faisait, elle sut qu'il avait assez à réfléchir pour le moment.

Pendant ce temps, Colin et Luna arpentaient les wagons du fond du train, sans aucun résultat pour l'instant. Colin n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis, et Luna était, comme toujours, perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain, Colin lâcha :

« Dennis me manque. »

Luna ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'observer Colin un bon moment. Celui-ci reprit :

« Depuis sa… mort, c'est comme si une partie de moi avait été… arrachée. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. C'était… on était parti acheter nos fournitures. On était passé acheter plein d'objets chez les frères Weasley. On allait chez Gringotts. Et d'un coup ils… ils sont arrivés. Au début, on a pas compris ce qui se passait. Tous les gens se sont mis à crier. Alors un d'entre eux a commencer à lancer des Avada Kedavra sur les gens. On a essayé de reculer, mais ils nous ont acculés. Et puis ils ont commencé à détruire la banque. Les pierres ont commencé à tomber. Dennis et moi, on… on les évitait, puis d'autres Mangemorts sont arrivés. Il y en a un qui a lancé un Avada sur Dennis. Il l'a évité, mais… une… une pierre… elle est tombée… sur nous… j'ai réussi à l'éviter, mais Dennis… mais il… il … il l'a reçue. » Colin s'effondra dans les bras de Luna, secoué de soubresauts. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Colin se redressa, toutes traces de larmes disparues de son visage. Luna lui prit la main et ils avancèrent ainsi, le long des couloirs du Poudlard Express.

Hermione avisa un compartiment vide. Elle y entra, s'assit sur la banquette, et commença à réfléchir. Elle avait mal à la tête. Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient, désordonnées, dans sa tête.

La réunion dans le compartiment des Préfets s'était plutôt bien passée. Ernie, qui était son homologue Préfet-En-Chef, l'avait aidé. Anthony Goldstein avait été le Préfet de Serdaigle, et il était mort durant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Michael Corner avait été désigné à sa place. Hermione n'était pas sûre de la qualité de ce choix, mais nommer Michael Préfet avait été la seule mesure possible, elle le savait. D'après les chiffres que lui avait donné ce dernier, seuls lui et Terry Boot avaient été réadmis au niveau des garçons dans leur année, à Serdaigle. Au niveau des filles, cependant, c'était pire : il ne restait que Padma Patil, la sœur jumelle de Parvati. Sur les vingt élèves qui allaient terminer leurs études cette année-là, dans la maison de l'Aigle, dix élèves avaient été refusés pour résultats et motivation insuffisants, deux étaient morts, et quatre avaient refusé de retourner au vieux château. Une fois que Michael eut terminé son récit, la réunion avait pu commencer. Parmi les préfets déjà nommés les années précédentes, seul Anthony manquait. Les huit nouveaux préfets avaient l'air assez compétents, mais Hermione avait remarqué que deux d'entre eux ne semblaient pas tenir en place. Ernie et elle avaient ensuite donné une copie du règlement de Poudlard à chacun, répété les consignes de sécurité, et elle avait enfin pu partir.

Mais elle était toujours préoccupée par l'énigme de Rowena Serdaigle. Si sa baguette existait vraiment, Voldemort avait dû la mettre dans un endroit indétectable !!

Elle ne connaissait toujours pas la véritable identité de RAB. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir déjà entendu ces initiales quelque part, mais où ??

En plus de tout ça, les doutes au sujet de la prophétie revenaient. Si ils la décodaient ?? Si ils comprenaient ?? Non, ils ne pouvaient pas !!

Et comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez de travail comme ça, il lui fallait maintenant retrouver Gabrielle !!

Hermione se leva finalement, réajusta son insigne, et se composa un visage serein, puis elle se remit péniblement en marche.

« -Nan, je vous jure !! Elle est vraiment allé à Beauxbâtons !!

-Et elle est super sympa !! »

Dean et Seamus étaient avec Parvati, Padma et Lavande dans leur compartiment. Ils discutaient avec animation de Cassandre. Lavande n'arrêtait pas de glousser en regardant Dean, qui ne s'apercevait de rien, du coin de l'œil.

« -Y va y avoir de la bataille chez les garçons pour sortir avec elle !!

-Elle est si belle que ça ?? interrogea Parvati, prête à éprouver une jalousie maladive à l'égard de la nouvelle venue.

-C'est pas une déesse, répondit Seamus, mais elle est plutôt pas mal ! Elle ressemble un peu à Ginny, ajouta-t-il.

-Au fait, fit Dean, se rappelant soudainement ce pourquoi ils étaient là, vous êtes vraiment sûres de ne pas avoir vu la mini-Vélane ??

-Oui, on est sûres !! répéta encore une fois Padma, agacée.

-Bon bah, on ferait mieux de continuer à la chercher, parce que si on la manque, Hermione va nous tuer !!

-A tout à l'heure les filles !! lança Seamus. »

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent, laissant les trois glousseuses derrière eux.

Arrivés dans le couloir, Seamus dit à Dean :

« -Elle te plaît, hein ??

-De qui ?? répondit son ami.

-Cassandre, idiot !!

-Je sais pas. Elle est mignonne, c'est sur, mais je me vois pas passer ma vie avec elle non plus. Pourquoi ??

-Elle ressemble beaucoup à Ginny. Et cette fille, tu as vu comment ça s'est terminé avec elle ??

-Plutôt bien, fit Dean. Ou du moins mieux que je l'imaginais. On est toujours amis tous les deux, donc ça va.

-Mouais… donc tu sortirais bien avec la rouquine, résuma Seamus. Fais comme tu veux mon vieux !! »

Les deux amis finirent en riant leur tour du wagon, puis passèrent aux suivants en rigolant.

Ron et Cassandre finirent pas revenir dans leur compartiment, sans rien avoir trouvé. Ils ne se disaient pas un mot, et les rares fois où leurs regards se croisaient, leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs à l'autre.

Ils croisèrent Harry et Ginny, qui revenaient eux aussi, sans rien avoir trouvé. Ils semblaient avoir eux aussi eu une discussion plutôt… tendue.

Ils s'installèrent sans un bruit, puis Ron demanda :

« -Alors ??

-Rien, annonça Ginny. Espérons que les autres auront plus de chance que nous. »

Et ce ne serait pas dur, songea-t-elle en soupirant. Elle n'avait rien pu faire dire à Harry, et une dispute avait menacé de pointer, encore une fois.

Hermione arriva peu de temps après, suivie de Luna et Colin. Eux aussi avaient fait chou blanc. La Préfète-En-Chef commençait à se faire un sang d'encre, et Ginny angoissait déjà à l'idée de devoir annoncer à Fleur qu'elle ne savait pas où était passée sa sœur, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à veiller sur elle. Harry, sentant cela, passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules, et elle se lova contre lui.

Lorsque Dean et Seamus arrivèrent, Seamus jeta un regard jugeur sur Cassandre. Ron vit cela, et lui lança un regard menaçant. Etrangement pour le rouquin, ce fut Dean qui eut l'air gêné, tandis que Seamus regardait son ami avec un air moqueur.

L'arrivée des deux garçons avait quelque peu détendue l'atmosphère, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Hermione commença à réorganiser des équipes pour fouiller le train, lorsque Neville arriva, suivit de Gabrielle. Tout le monde accueillit les nouveaux venus avec joie, et bientôt, le wagon était plein des rires des onze amis, qui avaient chassé leurs soucis de leurs esprits, pour un moment du moins. Seul Ron avait toujours l'air maussade.

Lorsque la dame qui apportait le chariot de friandises arriva, elle n'était pas seule. En effet, trois Aurors au visage fermé l'encadraient, et lorsque Harry sortit de sa poche une généreuse poignée de pièces, ils sortirent de leur poches d'étranges instruments, qu'ils entreprirent de passer dans tout le wagon, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de magie noire dans le compartiment.

Leur passage ramena brutalement tout le monde à la réalité de la guerre, et lorsque Harry eut payé la vieille dame, qui s'éloigna avec son chariot, personne ne toucha aux friandises. Gabrielle regardait Ginny en silence, sans oser rien dire. La jeune fille était effrayée par tout ce qui ce passait, et elle se doutait que les grands savaient des choses bien pires qu'elle pour être aussi sombres.

Le voyage se poursuivit sans autres encombres majeurs, tout le monde restait cloîtré dans son compartiment, le passage des Aurors ayant eu l'effet d'un Détraqueur sur les étudiants. Lorsqu'il fut quinze heures, les garçons décidèrent de se changer. Les filles partirent donc aux toilettes.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent, elles eurent la surprise d'apercevoir les montagnes entourant Poudlard à l'horizon. Ils approchaient donc du vieux château. Gabrielle et Cassandre collèrent toutes deux leur nez à la vitre, attendant que la majestueuse école se dévoile à leurs yeux. Ginny sourit en les voyant. Elle craignait un peu pour l'adaptation de sa cousine, mais elle savait que ses amis feraient de leur mieux pour l'aider en ce sens.

Hermione avait déjà sorti la liste du règlement et commençait à l'apprendre par cœur ; Ron disputait une partie d'échecs version sorciers sans entrain avec Dean ; Luna lisait le Chicaneur, Harry dévorait Ginny du regard. Colin eut un début de sourire. Depuis qu'il avait parlé à Luna, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Même si l'image de son frère se faisant écraser par les blocs de pierre de Gringotts restait gravée dans sa mémoire, elle était moins éprouvante. A présent, il n'avait plus envie de s'effondrer en larmes à chaque fois qu'il voyait une photo de son frère accrochée au mur, mais un autre sentiment commençait à poindre : le désir de vengeance…

Lorsque les montagnes commencèrent à disparaître, Ginny commença à récupérer ses bagages, imitée par les autres. Soudain, Harry pensa à quelque chose :

« -Dis, Hermione, Pattenrond va bien ?? On ne l'a pas entendu du voyage.

-Ah bon ? fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils d'étonnement »

Ron se tortilla sur son siège légèrement mal à l'aise. Lorsque Hermione, le regard sévère, se tourna vers lui, il se mit à rougir.

« -Heu… j'ai…

-Tu as ?? interrogea Ginny, le regard flamboyant.

-C'est juste que… il m'énervait trop tout à l'heure, quand on allait à la gare, donc…

-Continue…. Murmura Cassandre, avec l'air de vouloir le décapiter sur place.

-Je… lui ai lancé un Stupéfix et…

-QUOI ?? s'écria Hermione, folle de rage ?? Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?? Pauvre Pattenrond !! »

Et elle se précipita pour ouvrir la cage de son chat, dont le silence aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Mais lorsqu'elle délivra Pattenrond du sortilège, celui-ci, contrairement à son habitude, ne bondit pas hors de sa cage en braillant. Ce fut juste si le monstre entrouvrit les paupières. Hermione, soudain très inquiète, le sortit de sa cage et le mit sur ses genoux. Le chat bougea un peu, mais sans plus.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?? demanda la jeune fille à la tignasse inextricable.

-Fais voir, intervint Cassandre, je m'y connais un peu en médecine. »

Inquiète, Hermione lui tendit le chat. Cassandre lui ouvrit les paupières, inspecta ses yeux, puis chercha son cœur. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle annonça :

«Potion de sommeil, à mon avis. Je ne sais pas qui lui en a donné, mais chez les chats et les mammifères de cette taille, ça a un effet très puissant. Et combiné avec un Stupéfix, ça doit être pire. »

Un silence suivit sa tirade. Puis Colin, abasourdi, demanda :

« -Comment tu sais tout ça ??

-Je veux faire des études de médecine. A BrujeríaSpaña, il y avait plein de livres dessus. Et je suis surtout forte en diagnostics. »

Ginny hocha la tête, puis Gabrielle dit :

« -Et comment ça se fait qu'il ait absorbé des somnifères ?? A mon avis, ils ont pas lévité jusqu'à sa bouche !!

-Tu n'aurais pas une idée là-dessus, Ron, fit Neville ??

-Bon, ok, je lui ai aussi donné des somnifères. Mais ce monstre m'énervait à courir partout et à brailler !!

-Mais il es à demi Kneazle, intervint Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Les effets ne sont pas les mêmes que chez un chat. Au fait, il a quel âge, demanda-t-elle d(un ton intéressé à Hermione ?? »

Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Regardant Ron d'un air noir, elle s'écria :

« TU ES CINGLE !! QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS ?? JE TE DETESTE, RON WEASLEY !! »

Ginny et Cassandre avaient l'air d'être du même avis qu'elle, et Gabrielle le regardait d'un air dégoûté. Le rouquin ne dit rien, et se contenta de soutenir leur regard, sans avoir l'air de regretter son attitude le moins du monde.

Puis Harry et Neville s'assirent, suivis de tous les autres, et le silence revint dans le compartiment surpeuplé.

Un quart d'heure après, une voix annonça :

« Gare de Pré-Au-Lard dans 15 minutes ! » et se tut.

En entendant ses mots, Harry sentit son cœur battre. Il était de retour. Il était chez lui. Le jeune homme se demanda si il pourrait aller se promener du côté de la tombe de Dumbledore. Depuis que le vieux directeur était mort, il se sentait un peu déboussolé. Il avait eu plein de moments de doute durant ses vacances !! Il se souvint de ces nuits blanches qu'il avait passées, se demandant comment il pourrait continuer à se battre, maintenant que son mentor était mort. Il avait mis du temps à réaliser que Dumbledore l'avait guidé jusqu'à présent, mais qu'il avait fait tout le reste. Il avait gardé cette pensée en tête si longtemps que son désespoir et sa peur avaient volé en éclats. Maintenant, il était prêt. Il ne savait où étaient les Horcruxes, mais il était sûr qu'il finirait par les découvrir. Et c'était à Poudlard qu'il trouverait toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

Harry repensa à cette idée qu'il avait eue, en juin dernier : il était décidé à aller se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. Mais pas maintenant. Même si il avait très envie de revenir à Godric's Hollow, il voulait d'abord s'avancer dans la chasse aux Horcruxes. A Noël, peut-être qu'il retournerait dans le village de ses parents, qui sait ?? Et il voulait aussi faire un tour Square Grimmaurd. Même si il détestait la maison, c'est là que Sirius avait vécu. Peut-être trouverait-il des réponses, quelque chose qui l'aiderait dans sa chasse des morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Après tout, la famille Black était réputée pour être plongée dans la magie noire. Le frère de Sirius, Regulus, avait même été Mangemort.

Soudain, Harry sentit que quelque chose lui échappait. Il ne savait quoi, mais il pressentait que c'était extrêmement important. Il décida que, dès qu'il en aurait le temps, il se réunirait avec Ron et Hermione, pour discuter de la chasse. Pendant les vacances, ils n'avaient pas eu trop l'occasion d'en parler, car Ginny essayait par tous es moyens de découvrir ce que le trio tramait, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, il leur serait plus facile de se réunir tous les trois loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Rasséréné, Harry se redressa.

Ginny bouillonnait d'une rage profonde à l'égard de son frère, en repensant à ce que cet idiot avait fait. Ron était vraiment inconscient !!

La jeune rouquine se rendait compte que si Ron se laissait trop submerger par ses émotions, il serait capable de faire des choses très dangereuses. Pour lui comme pour les autres.

Le sifflement du train, qui arrivait en gare, interrompit Ginny dans ses pensées. Tout allait bien. Dans quelques instants, elle serait de retour au vieux château.


End file.
